


A Part Of Me - Taron Egerton FanFiction

by JamieMac26



Category: British Actor RPF, Kingsman (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Spider-Man RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: A Part Of Me, Angst, Ballet, Best Friends, Boxing, F/M, Fluff, Poker, Smut, kingsman - Freeform, spider-man homecoming - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieMac26/pseuds/JamieMac26
Summary: The music was loud. She heard it from down the block as she walked towards Tom's flat. She rolled her eyes and wondered how the boys had convinced the neighbors to let them have this little shindig. "Little my ass," She muttered as she approached the front door. She pushed into the main room, people everywhere she looked. "I don't think these two understand what small even means."Her friends are her entire life. The boys meant the world to her. They had grown up together and were wading through the waters of life together. She watched as they carved their nitch into the world. A new boy came into her life one night... would he be accepted into her world? Would she allow someone knew to cause ripples along the smooth surface.





	1. Chapter 1

“You’ve got to hit it harder. Put your weight into the punch,” His head showed up, his cheek resting on the side of the bag, “Rotate your hips.”

She stopped, her arms dropping to her sides, “Switch me places and show me again.” She pulled the gloves from her hands, giving them over to him as they passed by one another. She held the bag in placed as she paid attention to where he placed his feet. 

“See, rotate your hips as you move your shoulder forward. The entirety of your force should come from your core, not your arms,” He punched the bag a few times as he talked her through it. “Here,” He gave the gloves back, “Give it another go.”

She tried her best to emulate his actions the best that she could. She watched as his head bopped back with each hit of the bag, giving her the confirmation that she was finally doing it correctly. The sweat was dripping into her eyes and she slowed her motions, coming to a halt. She ran her wrist across her forehead, the band she wore, mopping up the excess liquid. Her breathing was ragged, but she couldn’t help but smile at the face that beamed back at hers.

“Much better (Y/N), you did good,” He raised his hand and she slapped it jovaley. 

“That felt good,” She took the bottle of water he offered her, taking a long refreshing drink from it. “I’m exhausted though...how do you do this and then go and lift weights?”

“I’m Spider-Man, I can do anything,” He winked at her and picked up the gloves she had tossed to the ground. “I’ll have you whipped into shape in no time my friend.”

She rolled her eyes and fell into step beside him as they made their way towards the exit of the gym, “Is it possible for you to have a conversation without mentioning the fact that you’re a superhero?” 

He shook his head, his laughter ringing through the evening air, “Nope, I will forever be using that card.” 

He held the car door open for her and she slipped into the dark interior, the smooth leather cool beneath her hot skin, “Oh great, so I’m stuck listening to you brag for the rest of my life. Blah,” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Who says that you’re going to be in my life for that long, geez,” He huffed playfully as he started the car and backed out of the parking lot. 

She turned to look at him, her grin broadening. Her head fell back, the headrest catching it gently. Her eyes were heavy and she closed them as he switched on the radio. 

“Hey, you can’t be falling asleep on me, you promised me dinner for helping you out,” He shook her arm and she squinted one eye open at him.

“Leave me be man,” She swatted at his hand but he grabbed it playfully, pulling it to rest in his lap. 

Her head lolled to the side, her eyes zoning in on his face, “I truly hate you sometimes.”

He laughed, not even bothering to look at her. He lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles, “If friends can’t hate each other from time to time, what are they even good for?”

She jerked her hand away, “Can I at least shower first?”

“Your place or mine?”

She slapped at his arm, “You cheeky bastard, mine of course.”

Their laughter filled the car as he turned down the street that lead to her house. 

 

(Y/N) ran the towel over her wet head, wringing it around her hair to pull out the extra water. She glanced at herself in the mirror. She looked tired but her body hummed with the adrenaline that coursed through it. She’d been working out with her friend whenever he was in town, and then continuing on her own when he was gone, sometimes for weeks on end. She looked at the lean curves of her body that were the product of her hard work. She could see the slim muscles that had gained definition along her upper arms. She was happy with her progress. She giggled softly and walked into her closest, throwing on whatever she grabbed first. She bounded down the stairs, the sounds of boys and video games greeting her ears.

“When did Harrison get here?” She flopped down on the couch. 

The boy next to her shrugged his shoulders, his attention too focused on the game before him to even completely comprehend her question.

“Thomas Holland,” She nudged him in the ribs,

“(Y/N)(Y/L/N),” Was his only response.

She ignored him, “Haz, you joining us for dinner?”

The other male in the room only nodded his head.

“I give up! Forget you two, I’m going by myself,” She pushed herself to her feet and made her way into the kitchen. As she grabbed her keys, the sound on the TV grew silent and both boys appeared in the doorway. “Seriously, that’s all it took? I threaten to take away food and you both magically decide to listen to me.”

Harrison snatched the keys from her hand, “Food is the only way to get a man to listen. Haven’t you learned anything from being around me and Tom?”

“Who said you get to drive?” She tried to regain control of the keys, but Haz’s extra inches made that task impossible. “Fine, but let Tom drive...he’s better at it than you are.”

Harrison placed his hand over his heart, a playful look of scorn donning his features, “I’m hurt (Y/N), seriously hurt.”

“You’ll get over it,” She grabbed her purse and followed both boys back outside to the waiting vehicle. 

 

“Thanks for dinner (Y/N),” Tom shouted as they exited the restaurant. 

She laughed as she watched the boys run around the car, Haz trying to gain access to the car keys. 

“My car, why can’t I ever drive it,” Her hands were on her hips, as her foot tapped impatiently. “Will you at least open the door, it’s cold?”

The mechanical sounds of the locks snapping open were music to her ears and she ripped the door open and climbed up into the car. She continued to watch the boys be boys and after a few more minutes, she popped the door back open, “Will you two get in here.” 

They laughed at her impatience but soon joined her. Haz occupying the front seat as Tom climbed into the back.

“I see you lost,” She turned to face her friend, laughing at his look of defeat. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Tom’s boyish grin gave him away. 

Harrison watched the two of them, laughing along with them. “(Y/N), Tom and I are having a party this weekend and you need to be there.”

“I love how you don’t ask me, you just tell me to be there.”

“Well, what else would you be doing?” 

“Hanging out with my other friends Tom,” She stuck her tongue out at him. 

“What other friends?” Haz chipped in.

“Oh you both suck,” She crossed her arms over her chest, pretending to pout. “You promise to invite some hot guys for me?”

The boys chuckled and echoed a yes at her.

“At least I know that you’re both good for something.” She flipped on the radio, cranking it up as one of their favorite songs filled the space around them. 


	2. Chapter 2

The music was loud. She heard it from down the block as she walked towards Tom’s flat. She rolled her eyes and wondered how the boys had convinced the neighbors to let them have this little shindig. “Little my ass,” She muttered as she approached the front door. She pushed into the main room, people everywhere she looked. “I don’t think these two understand what small even means.” She weaved through the crowd, looking for her friends. She was stopped along the way, bumping into bodies with familiar faces, faces she hadn’t seen in months, sometimes years. She lost track of time. She forgot to look for the boys. She was laughing. She was enjoying the company. The drinks were flowing and she had consumed her fair share. She was in the throws of an interesting conversation with some old school friends when a young man walked within her line of sight. She stopped talking, her eyes glued to his face. He looked familiar, but she couldn’t place it. He was good looking and not just handsome, but fucking hot. She pushed past her old friends, telling them she’d return. Making her way towards the kitchen, she finally found Tom and Harrison.

“Haz, Haz, Haz,” She tugged on the sleeve of his shirt, trying to gain his attention. 

“What,” He turned to look at her, the annoyance replaced with a bright grin, “(Y/N), where the fuck have you been?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’ve been here for like an hour,” She leaned against the counter, her shoulder pressed against his side. 

He looked down at her, “Why are you now just coming to find us?”

She shook her head, “That is not important.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction she had seen the hot guy. She spied him chatting with a group across the room and she turned Haz’s attention towards them. “Who is that? The one with shorter hair, broad shoulders, wearing the blue shirt?”

Haz squinted his eyes, scanning the crowd before focusing in on the man that his friend was talking about. Harrison stayed silent, searching his brain for the guys name, “Oh, that’s Taron… Taron… Damn what is his last name?”

“Taron….” (Y/N) mumbled to herself before the familiarity of the face and name hit her, “Oh my god, Taron Egerton!!”

Haz snapped his fingers, “That’s his name, yes.”

“How the hell do you know him and why are you just informing me of this now?” Her hands were back on her hips as she glared up at her friend.

“Whoa, calm down there feisty.. Tom invited him or something like that. Probably a friend of a friend situation.” Harrison turned and made his way back towards the kitchen, stopping once he realized she wasn’t following him. “(Y/N) are you coming?”

(Y/N) stayed frozen in her spot, her eyes focused on the man across the room. Harrison’s focus went from his friend to the guy she was looking at. He shook his head as he realized that the guy was staring right back at her. Haz walked back towards her and gently took her by the arm. He tugged on her and nodded towards the kitchen. She allowed him to guide her back towards Tom. 

“Why’d you pull me away?” (Y/N) asked as they arrived.

“Maintaining an air of mystery,” Haz took a sip of the beer in his hand. 

“What are you two going on about?” Tom leaned into her. 

“(Y/N) here has her eye on a certain party goer,” Haz informed. 

(Y/N) held her hand up, “Now don’t you two go and do anything to embarrass me and let’s not tell Tom who it is.”

Tom huffed in protest, “Why does Harrison get to know but not me?”

“Because you are always the one to do something stupid,” She said, matter of fact.

“Rude,” Tom wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Now, who is this guy?”

She rolled her eyes but leaned her body into his, “Taron Egerton.”

“The dude from Kingsman? Wait, he’s here?” Tom glanced around the rooms he could see, the crowd seemingly thicker than before.

“You can’t see him from where we’re standing, but yes, he’s here.”

“Well, as host, I think we need to go and greet him,” Tom pulled away from her, holding out a hand for her to take. 

She shook her head, “No.” She planted her feet firmly, her hand grabbing the counter as an extra anchor. 

“If you don’t come with me, I’ll go and find him myself,” Tom took a couple more steps away from her, the crowd beginning to swallow him up. 

“Go...assess the situation and then come back with a full report,” She stayed her ground.

“Wait up Tom, I’m coming with you,” Haz handed (Y/N) his drink and hurried off after their friend. 

She glanced at the red cup she now clutched, shrugging her shoulders before tipping it back against her lips and draining the contents. 

 

“Oh my god, what took you two so long,” (Y/N) slapped Haz on the arm as they came back into her view. 

He flipped her off, “With that attitude I don’t think you deserve to know what we did.”

Tom sidled up to the two of them, “He’s coming with us to the gym tomorrow.”

(Y/N) just stared at them both and slowly shook her head. “That has to be about the dumbest idea you’ve had.”

Tom genuinely look confused, “Why? It’s perfect. He can see how fit you are, and how much of a bad-ass you’ve become and Haz and I can see if he’s good enough for you.”

“One small problem with this ingenious plan of yours... I’ll be all gross and sweaty and will not, in any way, be able to make a decent impression,” She crossed her arms across her chest. She knew that they meant well, but this plan, it was such a guy thing to do. 

“No no, trust us...we’ve got this (Y/N).” Haz and Tom high-fived one another as (Y/N) poured herself another drink. This was going to be a long night. 

 

(Y/N) woke up on Tom’s couch. Her head was pounding and she had a body strewn across her lower half. She pushed at the head that rested near her stomach, and smiled as they groaned in protest. “Haz get off, my legs are asleep,” She pushed at him again and finally managed to get him to move. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for her to slide out from under him. She made her way into the kitchen, wincing at the mess that was scattered across every surface. “Oh god, this is going to take forever to clean up.” She sighed and started to gather up empty cups, tossing them into the trash can. The last of a yawn sounded behind her and she turned around. Tom stood in the doorway, his sweatpants hugging his hips. He yawned again and (Y/N) cocked her head as she watched him rub the sleep from his eyes.

“So I end up sleeping on the couch with Harrison sprawled out on top of me and you fucking managed to make it to bed. How the hell Tom?” She tossed an empty cup at him, which he caught with ease. 

“Not my fault I didn’t drink myself into oblivion,” Tom reached up into one of the cupboards, his back muscles flexing as his arms stretched to grab a glass. 

(Y/N) squinted her eyes, “Wait, the only reason you would have left us is if you had a girl.”

Tom didn’t answer, but she could see the slight tinge of red that swept across his cheeks.

“Good god Tom, are you serious?” 

He turned to look at her, “What, I’m a man, I have needs.”

She shook her head, “Ew.. just ew.”

“Oh shut up, don’t act so surprised and be nice to her when she comes out. I’m sure that having to do the walk of shame in front of you and Haz won’t be easy.”

“Do I know this girl? Do you know this girl?” (Y/N) hopped up on a stool, her elbows resting on the counter. She loved grilling Tom about his love life, or in this case his sex life. She often lived vicariously through the boys, as their lives was far more glamorous than hers.

He nodded his head, “Yes to both questions. This isn’t our first…..encounter.” He leaned against the counter, his face level with hers. 

“At least you’re consistent,” She chuckled as she reached out and popped him playfully on his forehead. They were both laughing heartily and didn’t notice Harrison enter the room. 

“(Y/N) you are not a comfortable pillow, your hips are far too bony,” Harrison mirrored Tom’s actions, grabbing his own mug from the cupboard.

“My hips were never meant to be pillows you spaz and you could have moved at any point.”

“Eh, I’m far too lazy for that, besides you were warm.”

Tom watched the exchange, his grin broadening, “Should I start shipping the two of you?”

“Ew, you do and you will regret it,” She slid the stool back, “I’m going to go and take a shower, I feel so gross.”

“You look gross,” Haz shouted after her.

“Fuck you Harrison,” She shouted back, her middle finger being the last thing they saw. She couldn’t help but smile as their laughter followed her down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

She loved sparring. It was graceful. She was light on her feet. There was a sense of choreographed moves that were familiar and refreshing. She was reminded of the famous words by Muhammad Ali, ‘Float like a butterfly. Sting like a bee.’ She didn’t necessarily feel like stinging, but she loved the floating feeling she got when she danced around the ring. She mentally thanked Tom, again, for introducing her to this wonderful sport. 

“Duck (Y/N)! Duck,” Tom shouted from the corner. 

She did as he said, ducking down as an arm whizzed above her head. She threw a couple punches back at her partner, bobbing and weaving her way around the ring. They’d been at the gym for about thirty minutes, long enough for her to work up a sweat. She had nerves building in her stomach. Yes, the boxing was helping, but the fact that the hot guy from the party would be here shortly, kept the nerves alive and on the forefront of her mind. 

“You’re not focusing (Y/N),” Tom walked into the center, standing between the gloved athletes. 

Haz and (Y/N) stopped moving and looked at their friend. 

“I’m sorry, but someone invited Taron ‘freaking’ Egerton to join us and well, thanks to that, I can’t concentrate,” She glared at him but there was a slight twinkle in her eye.

“You wanted our help, so we’re helping,” Tom stood next to Haz, indicating the two were in cohorts. 

“Help as in, talk to him, find out where he hangs out, which bar is his favorite, which nightclubs he visits. See, all of those things would have easily allowed me to accidentally on-purpose bump into him one night. You two make things so much more complicated.” She leaned against the ropes, a bottle of water clutched tightly in her hand. 

Both boys wrinkled their noses at her, “How is that better? Girls are weird.”

“Oh yeah, I’m the weird one,” She laughed as she ducked under the ropes, removing herself from the ring. She watched as Tom pulled the gloves on and the sparring between the two friends commenced. She leaned against the ring, her eyes on the boys but her mind wandered, taking a trip down memory lane.

 

_ Ten year old (Y/N) stood in front of the floor to ceiling length mirror. Her little pink leotard and tutu were brand new. Her mum had bought them for her, specifically for the first day of ballet class. She had begged and begged for dance lessons, finally wearing her mum down. She watched as the other little girls sat on the shiny floor, stretching out their muscles. She emulated them, pretending to know what she was doing. It was in the middle of this stretching session that she saw his brown head bound into the room. He vibrated with an endless amount of energy and she couldn’t stop looking at him. He smiled at the other kids and passed out friendly hugs. His eyes locked onto her and she blushed slightly at getting caught. His smile grew and he ran across the room, sliding to a stop in front of her.  _

_ “Hi, I’m Tom,” He sat down next to her. _

_ She smiled back shyly.  _

_ “You’re new aren’t you?” His smile didn’t falter _

_ She nodded her head, her voice still in hiding. _

_ He giggled, “What is your name?” _

_ “(Y/N),” She squeaked.  _

_ “Well (Y/N), we’re gonna have so much fun,” With that he stood up, his hand reaching out to her.  _

_ She grasped it gently and with surprising strength he helped her up.  _

_ For that entire class he stuck by her side. He showed her the positions and was very patient with her when she got them wrong. He introduced her to all of the other students and when class was over, he asked his own mum if she could join them for dinner. His mum had said yes and off they had gone to his house. _

 

(Y/N) grinned at the pleasant memories of her first time meeting Tom. Her young self had been so smitten with his energy and his exuberance for life. He had made her laugh. He had made her smile. They had gone on adventures together, exploring the park and its surrounding woods. She started going to his house after school most days, her parents always working late. His family had become hers. His brothers were the siblings she didn’t have. Friends in their circle would come and go, but it always managed to remain the two of them. Well, until Harrison came along and somehow he managed to stick around. She smiled at the memory of him calling her his best friend for the first time. She remembered the exact day. She remembered the exact time. They were at the park. It was a typical English spring evening, cool and cloudy with a bit of a drizzle but that didn’t stop them. She’d been making her way towards Tom. He was perched up at the top of the slide, having an intense conversation about friends. She overheard him say, ‘No she’s not my girlfriend,she’s my best friend. That is so much better than a girlfriend.’ He had seen her shortly after that, sliding down the slide and wrapping her up in his arms. 

She was so lost in her trip down memory lane that she wasn’t aware that another body had joined them in the gym...not until Harrison stopped moving and with an evil smirk in her direction, said boldly, “Hey Taron man, glad you could join us.”

She glared at both boys, taking a couple deep breaths to steady her nerves. She put a smile on her face and spun around to greet him, “Hey.”

“You were at the party last night, right,” He asked.

She nodded her head, “Yes and feeling the aftermath of that party quite harshly. I'm (Y/N),” She extended her hand towards him.

He gripped her hand in his, “It's nice to meet you, I’m Taron… and yeah, I'm feeling that party as well,” He laughed.

“I’m rather shocked that you chose to join us then,” She leaned back against the ring, carefully keeping Tom and Harrison in her peripheral vision. 

“How long have you been boxing?” 

She looked at him, taking in his handsome features. His sharp jawline and his stunning green eyes. She blinked a couple times, “Umm.. Only a few weeks. Tom thought it would help me gain back some of my gracefulness and coordination.”

“Gain back?” He took a step closer. 

She nodded her head, “Yeah. I danced for several years, but for many reasons I got out of the habit. I wanted to start up again and this seemed like a good place to start. If anything, it is a killer workout.” She could see the boys exchange glances with one another and she cocked her head in their direction. 

“(Y/N) and I met in a dance class actually,” Tom sat down next to her, his legs swinging over the edge. 

“You danced,” Taron’s question was directed at Tom.

She laughed, “Yes he did and we met in ballet class.” She could feel the glare that Tom was casting in her direction. 

Taron’s eyes danced from face to face, “That’s cool man. I always wanted to take some dance classes but I never had the nerve. I am more accident prone than graceful.”

“How are you at sparring,” Harrison tossed Taron the gloves. 

Taron caught them with ease but he quickly handed them to (Y/N). She looked at the gloves now in her hand before raising her glance to Taron. Her cheeks burned as she watched him rid himself of his hoodie. The sweat pants he wore were slung low on his hips and the tank top was like a second skin. His shoulder muscles were nicely defined,his biceps flexing as he reached for the gloves in her hand. 

Harrison tapped her on the arm, “(Y/N) you’re staring again.”

The redness deepened and she had to turn her face away from the boys, “Seriously Haz, go away.”

He snickered, planting himself firmly next to her. “Tom do you want me to be timing the rounds?”

Tom nodded his head and Harrison gave them the signal to begin. She watched as they danced around the mat. One boy slim and lean, the other broad and built. Their contrast was night and day and she couldn’t take her eyes off of them. Harrison would nudge her every so often and she would swat at his hands and hiss a ‘leave me alone’ for good measure. They continued their go-around for several minutes and she could see that Taron was starting to tire. It was hard to go up against Tom as he seemed to have a limitless supply of energy. She never quite understood where it came from but he’d been that way for as long as she’d known him. One just learned to keep up with Tom Holland or one was sure to be left behind. Harrison called time once again and Taron bent over, gasping for air as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Good round, I’m impressed,” Tom slapped the older man on the back. “(Y/N) pass me a bottle of water, will ya?”

She reached around Haz and grabbed two bottles, rolling them into the center of the mat. The boys greedily accepted them, the gulping sounds reaching her ears. 

“I’ve forgotten just how much stamina that takes,” Taron panted slightly, his breathing slowly returning to normal. 

She nodded her head, “Just imagine what I was like for the first couple of weeks. He’s not easy on anyone, believe me. “

Taron smiled and she felt her heart flip slightly. “So how long have you guys all been friends?” Taron sat down next to her, his arms draped over the ropes. 

“Tom and I have known one another for what...eleven years,” She looked at Tom for confirmation and smiled as she watched his head nod. “Haz has been around for about five.” She leaned over and elbowed the taller boy in the ribs, “But we do kinda like him so we keep him around.”

“And you met in a dance class,” The questions continued.

She nodded her head, “Yep. I was almost 11 and Tom had just turned 10. He was the first person in that class to say hi to me and from that point on, we’ve always been together.”

“It’s rather annoying,” Harrison interjected.

“Shut up Haz,” Both Tom and (Y/N) spat back, completely in sync.

“See what I have to deal with,” Harrison laughed, the others joining him. 

“Oh, it’s movie night at (Y/N)’s tonight...how about you join us man,” Tom hopped down to stand next to her. 

Taron’s eyes darted from Tom to (Y/N), “You sure I wouldn’t be intruding?” His question was directed at her. 

She shook her head, “Nah, not intruding at all.”

“What time?” He slide down out of the ring, ducking to escape the ropes. 

“We usually start around 7, so just whenever you want to get there,” Tom stated.

“Text me the address and I’ll be there,” Taron bent over to grab his hoodie and (Y/N) couldn’t help but sneak a glance at his firm ass. Harrison saw her staring and poked her in the ribs, her face instantly going red at being caught. 

Taron stood back up, biding his farewells as he left the gym. The three remaining friends looked at one another, “I was wrong boys,” (Y/N) reached for her own jacket. 

Harrison and Tom grinned, “And what were you wrong about,” Haz sing-songed.

“Your plan was perfect,” Laughter echoed throughout the gym.


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/N) took the pizza boxes from the delivery man. She kicked the door closed with her foot, tossing the pies onto the kitchen counter. She glanced at her phone, the clock reading 6:45. “Where the hell are they,” She fidgeted around the kitchen, grabbing glasses and plates from the cupboards. The time ticked on slowly. Why was she so nervous? This was not the first time she’d had a guy over to her house. This wasn’t the first time she’d really liked a guy, so why was this guy giving her all kinds of feels? “Ugh,” She shouted into the emptiness. 

“Yelling at yourself again darling,” Tom’s voice sounded behind her.

“Oh thank god you two are here.”

“We brought beer and the movie,” Harrison set bags down on the counter. 

“Do I even want to know what movie we’ll be watching? I’m still not sure how you two ended up getting that job.” 

“Because if we left it up to you, we’d be watching rom-coms all the time,” Haz grabbed a piece of pizza. 

“And what is so wrong with watching rom-coms,” She sat down next to Haz.

“There is something wrong with that sentence,” He said through a mouthful of food.

The doorbell rang causing her nerves to kick into overdrive, “Tom, answer the door please.”

Tom shot her a quizzical glance before disappearing around the corner. She could hear him greeting Taron and she let her head fall to the counter.

Harrison patted the back of her head, “There, there little one.”

“I don’t get it Haz, why am I such a nervous wreck around his guy.”

“Because you like him,” Haz’s face met hers, his pressed against the counter as well.

She laughed, sitting up as she heard the other two boys come into the room. 

“So what are we watching tonight,” She glanced at Taron, smiling shyly. He winked at her and her face instantly started to burn. She glanced away momentarily. 

Harrison rolled his eyes at their flirty exchange, “We’re watching Gremlins.”

“Eh, at least you picked a winner this time. Taron would you like anything to drink? Help yourself to some pizza,” She leaned across the counter and slide a glass towards him. 

 

They gathered up the food and drinks and got themselves comfortable on her sectional. She found herself sitting between Harrison and Taron, with Tom stealing the chaise section. The movie was in the machine and lights were switched off. Blankets were tossed over bodies and Taron made sure that his was shared with her. She grinned at him and wiggled down into the soft cushions. The movie started and the chattering amongst them died down to quiet whispers as they proceeded to consume the food. The quiet, however, did not last long, for as the food ran out, the commentary began…

“Why are they not concerned about poor Gizmo? He looks like he’s writhing around in pain,” She was the first to start remarking. 

“Maybe because small furry balls are flying out of his back,” Tom snapped back.

“Why are the balls growing in size,” Haz threw in his two cents. 

“Why do all of your comments sound dirty,” She threw a look at her two friends.

“Well the balls do produce more creatures, isn’t that their function?” Haz snorted at his own joke.

“What the hell,” She laughed, her body leaning into Taron’s just a little more. “Again, their lack of concern over the fact that there are more critters is disconcerting.” Taron’s hand found her thigh under the blanket. “Shouldn’t they be more concerned that Gizmo is sad?”

“I want one, they’re cute. Tessa could have a friend,” Tom chimed in.

“Does the fact that they’re evil bother you at all,” She asked.

“Or that they projectile vomit on command,” Haz interjected.

“See they’ve strung up the dog. Now what if they did that to Tessa? That’s not very friend like,” She giggled at the look on Tom’s face. 

“Now don’t be bringing my baby girl into this.”

“You brought her in first,” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Look, more furry balls,” Taron pointed at the TV and the others laughed along with him. 

Her body was pressed up against his, the warmth seeping into her bones. Her body hummed, and her skin tingled where he touched her. She’d sneak glances at him when she knew he was engrossed in the film. She wanted to reach out and run her finger along his jawline, instead she placed her hand on his thigh, giving his leg a gentle squeeze. He turned to look at her, winking again. ‘Damn that wink,’ She thought. She felt his hand slip underneath hers, locking their fingers together. She stole a glance towards Tom and Harrison but both were focused on the film, not paying any attention to what she was doing. 

“Look how freaking adorable Corey Feldman is. He’s so little,” She gushed.

“(Y/N) can you hit the volume up a little,” Tom pointed at the TV.

She looked around for the remote, discovering it on the other side of Taron. Instead of just asking him to grab it for her, she leaned over his body. Her chest was pressed against his lap. She felt something poking at her, and figured it was just their hands, locked between their bodies, but as she sat back up, she noticed movement under the blanket. She was glad it was dark, as she knew her cheeks would give her away. 

“I want some popcorn,” Haz turned to look at (Y/N).

“So go make some popcorn.”

“But you make it so much better,” He stuck his lip out, giving her puppy dog eyes.

“Oh fine,” She huffed playfully and reluctantly released Taron’s hand. She pushed herself up off the couch, “Taron will you please pause the movie and would anyone else like something while I’m up?”

“Another beer dear,” Tom said in his sassy voice.

She rolled her eyes, “Taron?”

“I’d take another beer as well.”

“What about me,” Haz shouted after her.

“You’re getting popcorn, if you want anything else get your ass up off the couch,” She shouted back.

“Where did we go wrong in our training,” Haz asked Tom.

Tom laughed, “Don’t say that shit too loud, or else you’ll get us both in trouble.”

The boys were still giggling when she returned with opened beer bottles, “I don’t even want to know.” She handed one to each of the boys, Haz blowing her a kiss for not leaving him out. The microwave beeped and she disappeared, returning with bowls of the deliciously smelling treat. 

The movie started up again, and the group was quiet. (Y/N) found herself sucked back in, but was brought quickly back to reality when a piece of popcorn hit her in the middle of her forehead. She immediately threw an accusatory stare at Haz, who threw his hands up. She heard Taron chuckle next to her, and she turned back around. “Oh no, they’ve dragged you over to the dark side, haven’t they?”

He bit down on his bottom lip and her stomach flipped. She reached into the bowl and grabbed a handful of the popped corn. She tossed a couple at him, knowing that she was starting a bit of a war. He retaliated and threw a handful at her, one finding its way down her shirt. She glanced down and looked at, laughing softly. She moved her arm, ready to reach in and retrieve it, but he beat her to the punch. She froze. She kept her mouth closed, not hating what was happening. 

“What the hell,” Tom’s voice stopped Taron’s hand. 

He hoovered near her chest, his fingers just inside her shirt. 

“My my, aren’t we moving awfully fast. Tom, this is at your level,” Harrison joked, leaning forward, cocking his head to the side.

She heard the playfulness in their voices but Taron had an absolute look of horror and embarrassment on his face. His hands went quickly to his lap and he slide away from her. 

“Whoa, wait wait..” She reached out and grabbed his hand, “Come back.” He looked over at her and she smiled at him, “You’re warm and comfy and I kinda like you being right next to me. Ignore those two idiots, there is a reason why they’re both still single.”

“Hey,” They chimed in unison. She reached around behind her and playfully smacked Harrison in the arm. 

“Hey, why am I always the abused one.” Harrison rubbed his arm, acting like he was injured. 

“That is exactly the reason why I don’t sit next to her ever, she’s mean.” Tom snuggled back into the couch, “Play the movie woman.”

She rolled her eyes, pressing play on the remote. She tossed the blanket back over herself and Taron and this time, she laced their fingers together. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Ya know, Gremlins is my 3rd favorite christmas movie,” Taron leaned his shoulder against hers. 

“Third? And what would number one and two be?” She played with his fingers. 

“Muppets Christmas Carol and Elf,” He turned his head, looking at her. 

“Light the lamp, not the rat,” She quoted, both of them chuckled. 

Tom and Harrison had helped her clean up before they had both ducked out, telling her be careful and to not do anything they wouldn’t do. Haz adding, ‘use protection’ for good measure, saying it loud enough for Taron to hear. She had expected him to leave as well, but he’d flopped back down on the couch, occupying the same spot. She’d just smiled, her stomach alive with butterflies. They’d been pressed together for an hour, Taron not making a move to leave. 

“Can I take you out on a date,” Taron’s voice was quiet.

She smiled at him, “I’d love to spend some time with you away from Tom and Haz, so yes.”

“They are awfully protective of you, aren’t they?”

She nodded her head, “They can be, though they mean well. They just want to make sure that whichever guy I’m interested in, is good enough for me.” She laced their fingers together, “The simple fact that they didn’t drag you out with them when they left, is a very good sign.”

He sat up so he could face her, his free hand reaching up to brush along her cheek, “I’ve been wanting to do this since I saw you at the party.” He leaned in, his lips gently pressing against hers. He hesitated for a moment before deepening the kiss. Her hands moved to his face, cupping his cheeks and tilting her head for a better angle. His hands slid down to her hips, and with surprising strength, he lifted her up and onto his lap. She straddled him, her legs squeezing his thighs. He moved his hands to the small of her back, his fingers slipping up, beneath the hem of her shirt. She moved her kissing from his lips to his jawline, feathering light kisses along it, like she’d wanted to do all night. She ran her tongue up his neck, stopping at his ear. She kissed at the tender spot behind his ear, the groan that emitted from his throat made her core tingle. She was getting lost in him and fast. She knew she should pull away, but a part of her wanted to keep kissing him. She ran her hands along his broad shoulders, imagining the muscles that she had seen earlier, how they flexed with each movement. The butterflies swarmed and she rocked her hips back and forth, grinding into him. He placed his hands on her cheeks, leaning back away from her. 

He rested his forehead against hers, his breathing ragged, “As much as I want to keep doing this, I think maybe I should go. If I don’t stop now, your friends may not let me see you again.”

She sighed, knowing that he was right but not wanting him to leave, “Dinner tomorrow?”

He nodded, “That’s almost too long to wait.” He maneuvered her off of his lap. 

She stood up with him, walking him to the door. “I’m really glad that you came tonight,” She stood on her toes, kissing him softly. 

With one final kiss on the cheek, he was out the door, disappearing into the night. 

 

“So how long did he stay after we left,” Tom placed his folded up shirts in the open suitcase. 

She sat cross-legged in the middle of his bed, watching him pack, “For about an hour.”

“Did you behave yourself,” He scrunched up his nose at her.

She giggled, “Actually yes and he did as well, even stopping our make out session.”

“Really,” Tom stopped packing, “I’m impressed.”

“I can’t believe that you’re leaving me again,” She pouted.

“I’ll only be gone for a week.”

“But it’s not just you, it’s you and Haz and you’re leaving me all alone.” She sniffed for good measure.

“Come with us,” He tossed a couple more items into his suitcase.

“I can’t and you know that...I’ve got finals next week. Ya know, I remember a specific video stating that once you were finished with Chaos Walking, you’d be home until Christmas.” She folded her arms across her chest. 

His bottom lip protruded, “I know and I’m really sorry (Y/N), I promise that this is it until after Christmas and you’re coming to Hawaii with us.”

“Hell yeah I am, like I’d miss that.”

“So why aren’t you studying right now,” He flopped down next to her, pulling her into a hug. 

“Because I have a date tonight and I studied this morning,” She wiggled her eyebrows.

He ruffled her hair, “Aww my little girl is all growed up.”

She pushed his hands away, “You ass. He’s picking me up in a couple of hours.”

“Oh good, you’ll get to hang out with me until then,” He kissed the side of her head before jumping off the bed. “Come on, let’s go.”

She laughed, her hands reaching for his. He wrapped his fingers around her and they made their way into his kitchen. She hopped up onto the stool, leaning her elbows on the counter as he extracted the ice cream from the freezer. 

“Hey, so I’ve been thinking about something,” He stated.

“It didn’t hurt too much did it,” She sassed.

He rolled his eyes, “Brat! You know how you’ve been saying that you’re going to move out once you’ve graduated this spring?” She nodded and he continued, “Well, I was thinking that maybe you should just move in here, with me.” 

She threw him a questioning glance, “What? You want me to move in?”

He nodded, “You’re always here and I’d feel better knowing that my place was in good hands while I’m away and you don’t have to go through all of the hassle of trying to find an apartment. It’ll be good for both of us and Tessa.”

“Wow, that was not what I was expecting you to say, but okay,” She nodded, taking the bowl of ice cream from him. 

“Really??” 

“Yes, you’re right...I’m always here,” She laughed.

“Well, alright then. We can move in you in after the holidays,” He smiled, shoving a spoonful of the sweet treat into his mouth. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Hi,” She grinned at his face, appearing as she opened the door. 

“Hi,” His smile matched hers.

“Come in Taron,” She stepped back, allowing him access, “Let me just grab my jacket. So where are we going?”

“I’ve got a couple things up my sleeve,” He shouted back at her.

“Does one of those things involve food because I’m starving,” She ran her hands through the arms of her jacket, reappearing into his line of sight. 

He nodded, “Of course. I’d never think of taking you out without feeding you first.”

“Aww, a true gentleman,” She reached for his hand, locking the door as they left her house. 

 

(Y/N) found the drive into London to be rather pleasant. Taron was chatty and didn’t allow the lag in conversation to get stagnant. He asked her questions about herself. About her friendship with Tom and Harrison. About what she was wanting to do after she graduated from university.

“I plan on traveling more with the boys,” Her answer was simply stated. “It’s been rather depressing watching them go off and see the world and I’m stuck here because I’m in school. I know that it’s my choice and all, but that doesn’t make it any easier.”

Taron nodded, “You’re major is what again?”

“Entertainment management, emphasis in business,” She grinned. 

“Now I wonder where you got that career decision from,” He laughed. She giggled along with him and he found that he rather liked the sound of it. 

“You’re from Wales, right?” She turned in her seat, giving herself a better view of his face. 

“Yep, grew up in Aberystwyth.”

“Do you still live there?”

He nodded his head, “I have a place there and my mum and sisters are there but I also have a flat in London.”

“You have sisters,” She asked.

He nodded again, “They are quite younger than I am, but I think that just makes it harder for me to resist them when they want something.”

She laughed, “I wish I had siblings.”

He turned to look at her, “Only child?”

“Yeah and my parent’s work a lot..it’s rather depressing, I know.”

He shook his head, “This is why you are so close to Tom and his family, isn’t it?”

“They sort of took me in,” She smiled at the memories. 

They were silent for a short time, but it was comfortable. She looked down, his arm was resting on the console between them. She reached out and laced her fingers through his, smiling at him when his eyes found hers. 

They arrived at their destination, Taron making a point of opening her car door, “The Comedy Store?” She glanced up at the sign.

“This is my favorite comedy club and tonight is one of their Best In Stand-Up shows. I promise that you’ll love it,” He clutched her hand in his as they walked towards the entrance.

“And there is food?”

He laughed, nodding his head as he handed their tickets over. They were seated, and menus placed in their hands. They ordered food and drinks and waited for the laughter to began. (Y/N) wasn’t necessarily too keen on stand-up comedy acts, but he seemed so genuinely happy to be sharing this with her that she couldn’t resist his enthusiasm. The food was placed before them and before she could even dig in, the lights dimmed and her attention was drawn to the stage. 

“Good evening folks,” The comedian trotted to the middle of the stage. The bright light created a halo effect around her, “My do we have a good looking crowd here tonight. Let’s hear it for anyone here on a date.” Several in the audience, including Taron and (Y/N) clapped and cheered. “Good good,” she continued, “Now how about anyone here on a first date.” Less clapped, but Taron made sure that his clapping was still just as loud and jovial. She pointed down at them, “You’re clapping is quite enthused, you must be rather excited about your date tonight.”

The light shone on Taron and he nodded his head.

“Looking at you, I would have to say that your date should be the enthusiastic one.” 

Taron whooped and (Y/N) blushed, thankful that the light wasn’t on her. She munched on a french fry as the comedian continued on with her act. 

“So, why are so many people, especially new couples so afraid of talking about sex? I mean, come on, everyone is doing it. Well, maybe not that guy back there,” She pointed off towards the back of the club, “But everyone else in this room is.” Laughter filled the space. “Ya know, speaking of first dates or new relationships, how about that first time you get naked with one another? Awkward, isn’t it? Especially for the woman, let me tell you. All these fucking thoughts start running through our heads… did we shave? I wore the spanx, do I think that he’ll notice? Eh, maybe not, but he will be wondering why my underwear is molded to my body. So much preparation goes into that first time for a woman, but men, well men,” She paused and the audience snickered. “Men, men just want to start ripping clothes off. They could care less, all they want is to just get to the fucking part.”

(Y/N) glanced over at Taron. He was chuckling at the comics routine and as the words of the comedian were being said up on stage, she couldn’t help but allow the content to rattle around in her brain. This entire topic should have been embarrassing, and she could feel her cheeks grow a little warmer, but what it was really doing, was turning her on. 

“So you’ve started this whole shabang, clothes are starting to come off. The man is drooling, the woman is over-analyzing every single little thing but then you’re standing in front of one another naked and it’s like...game on,” Her voice deepened and the emphasis caused the audience to roar. 

“I had a friend tell me once that she hides her face during sex because she’s afraid that she makes those awkward sex faces. I mean, we all think about it right? That moment where we are so into the act that we can’t help making that ‘O’ face,” She made an O with her lips, emphasizing the sounds. “Let’s just be real for a minute, the sex face can either make it or break it. I had a boyfriend once whose sex face would ruin the moment every time and….there’s a reason he’s my ex.” 

The audience snickered and (Y/N) found that she was really enjoying herself. She glanced over at Taron again, he was leaning back in his chair, his hand on his stomach as he laughed along with the crowd. She couldn’t help but stare at his thighs, the material of his jeans hugging them tightly. She had a very brave moment and reached out, placing her hand on his leg. He didn’t look down, but his hand covered hers. She slide it up his thigh, his hand never leaving hers. 

“So as most of you know, my world, the world of comedy is dominated by the male population and because of this, I’ve heard just about every fucked up sexual position joke that you can possibly imagine and as you know they all have fucking ridiculous names  so I’ve decided to come up with a couple of my own, I’ve titled them ‘the feminist positions’. So the first one, a woman is riding a dude, and she gets him about thirty percent away from an orgasm but then she just gets up and leaves. I call this one the ‘Equal Pay Act’.” The audience roared, the sound of female laughter tremendously louder. “Wait, I’ve got one more...A woman masterbating in the kitchen and the man walks in sad and it’s called ‘Make Your Own Dinner’.”

Taron moved his chair a bit closer to hers, their shoulders rubbing together. She noticed him shift in his seat, and immediately knew that he was as turned on as she was. He moved her hand even further up his leg and she crossed her legs, trying to keep the tingling at bay. The comedian continued her routine but moved away from the topic of sex. They both seemed to relax slightly, but Taron wouldn’t release her hand. She moved her chair closer to his, their legs now pressed together. She wanted to leave. She wanted to be alone with him. She wanted to run her hands up his arms, across his chest, down his stomach. She wanted to feel his ab muscles. She wanted to sit in his lap again, feel his powerful thighs beneath her. The thoughts in her head were getting her all worked up again and she crossed and uncrossed her legs, fidgeting in her seat. Taron noticed and looked over at her, his eyebrow shot up in amusement. 

“Shut up,” She mumbled.

He placed a hand over his heart, “I didn’t say anything.”

“I know that you’re thinking.”

“Me? You’re the one that can’t sit still,” He leaned over, his lips close to her ear. 

His breath sent a shot of electricity up her spine and she shivered involuntarily. 

He reached behind her, his arm resting on the back of her chair. He ran his hand up and down her arm and she leaned further into him. 

“I really want to kiss you right now,” She tipped her face towards his, their lips a breadth apart. 

“I’m not stopping you,” His arm tightened around her, pulling her body even closer. 

She closed the small gap and pressed her lips to his. Her hand cupped his cheek and she wanted him closer. They forgot that they were in the middle of a crowded room, both getting completely swept up in the moment. (Y/N) squinted her eyes, a bright light causing discomfort. 

“I see that my chosen topic has had the desired effect on my audience. Aren’t you the young man who is here on a first date?” 

Taron pulled away from her, his own eyes squinting under the harsh light. He nodded his head, “Yeah,” He answered loudly.

“I think that you’re nailing your date so far,” She gave him a thumbs up and the audience once again erupted in a fit of laughter. 


	7. Chapter 7

She fumbled for the door knob. Her lips were attached to his. His arms were wrapped around her waist, his hand slide down, gripping her ass. She tried again to open the door, but failed miserably. She begrudgingly pulled away from him, as his lips contInued their attack, moving down her neck. He pressed himself against her, his hands snaking around her middle. His hands slipped up her sweater, his warm palms pressing flat against her skin. Despite the warmth of his body, she shivered. He was distracting and it took her several attempts before she finally managed to push the door open. They stumbled inside, their bodies interlocked together. He spun her in his arms, his lips finding hers. Her keys hit the ground with a quiet jingle. Her purse slipped from her arm with a loud thump. She slipped her hands beneath his coat, her fingers grazing his shoulders. She pushed his jacket from his body, sliding it down his arms. His coat hit the floor, silently landing near her keys. He backed her up until her legs hit the arm of the couch. She let out a small yelp as her body was launched backwards. Thankfully, his arms were still tightly around her and he kept her mostly upright. They both giggled and she buried her head in his shoulder. 

His hands moved down her arms, grasping her smaller hand in his. He walked around to sit on the couch, pulling her down with him. He leaned forward, kissing her cheek. He kissed her nose and she giggled. He kissed the side of her mouth before he finally latched onto her lips. She slid her hands behind his neck, linking her fingers together. She pulled him closer, wanting to feel his body pressed against hers again but the angle of their bodies prevented this from happening. She felt his hands grip her waist and she gasped as he once again lifted her with ease, settling her down in his lap. She rested her forehead against his, a smile prominent on her swollen lips.

“What,” He whispered.

“At the club, I was thinking about how much I wanted to be in this position again,” She kissed his lips softly. She squeezed her legs together, pressing herself down into him. She moaned as she felt him harden beneath her. She kissed him with a ferocity, reaching between their bodies to grasp the hem of his shirt. She pulled the material up, exposing the firm stomach he had hidden underneath. His lips attacked hers with the same passion, pausing only for a moment to extract himself from his clothing. She ran her hands up his arms and across his chest. Her fingers feathered their way down, mapping out the lines of his abs. The soft noises that escaped his lips, only spurred her on. She bent down, placing light kisses along his pecs. She felt his hands bunching up the bottom of her sweater and she sat back up, allowing him to pull it up and over her head. This was the most vulnerable she had been with him, but in her current position, straddling his lap, feeling him between her legs, the fire burned hotter. He wrapped his arms around her, shifting their position so she was now lying flat on her back, the couch cushions soft under her. He stayed settled between her legs, but his time, his mouth was the one exploring her mostly naked body. Her head was back. Her eyes were closed. She was relishing the delicious feelings that were coursing through her body. She felt his fingers work at the buttons on her jeans, listened as the zipper made its working noise. She lifted her hips, waiting for him to pull the cotton from her lower body. In the haze of their passion, an annoying sound pushed its way through. She ignored it. He ignored it. Both were locked away, giving in to their desires with one another. The sound stopped but immediately started up again. She pushed it from her mind, willing it to just cease. It stopped again but within a second started once again. She groaned, knowing at this point what and who it was. 

Taron propped himself up on his elbows, his lips having left her skin, “Do you want to get that?”

She shook her head, pulling his head down so she could continue their exploration. The sound blared at her, “Fuck.”

Taron tried to hide his frustration with an awkward smile, “I think that someone really wants to talk to you, it might be important.”

“It’s not,” She closed her eyes and sighed.

Taron sat up, pulling her with him into a sitting position. She slide from the couch, crawling over towards her discarded purse. She pressed the flashing ‘FaceTime’ button, not even caring that she was only half-dressed. 

“What,” She answered.

Two giggling faces appeared.

“Did we interrupt something,” Tom snickered and she leaned back against the wall. 

“I hate you both, you know that,” She flipped them off. 

“We just wanted to check to see how the date went,” Haz leaned forward, his face filling the small screen, “And you don’t hate us, you LOVE us.”

“At this particular moment, I do not LOVE you,” She glanced over at Taron, his body sprawled out on the couch, a small smile still danced on his lips. “The date was really good, as you can clearly see and I would appreciate if you two would now go away.”

“But we miss you,” Tom smirked.

“You don’t miss me, you’re bored,” She closed her eyes.

They both laughed and she couldn’t help but laugh with them. 

“Now that we’ve clearly put a dent the evening’s festivities, we’ll go,” Tom was biting his lips, trying hard to keep a serious face.

“I will get you both back for this,” She pulled the camera close to her face.

“Is that a threat,” Tom met her stare directly.

“It’s a promise Holland. I know all, and I mean all of your weaknesses and I will use them to my advantage. I will cock block you at every turn!!” She knew they were empty threats. 

“Bring it (Y/L/N). I look forward to the challenge. We’ll call you tomorrow,” Both boys made kissy faces at her as she hung up the call. She glanced back over at Taron, he was leaning over the edge, his eyes on her. “I’m sorry, I can’t be sorry enough.”

He laughed, standing up off the couch and making his way towards her. He slid down the wall, sitting next to her. “That isn’t going to happen every time, is it?”

She laughed, placing her head on his shoulder, “No, next time I will for sure turn that damn thing off.” He laughed along with her and she quite liked the sound of it. She became quite aware of their state of undress, and her cheeks started to slightly burn. 

“I should probably get going,” He moved to stand but she placed her hand on his arm, stilling him. 

“Stay,” She whispered. 

He nodded, “Are you sure?”

“I’ve got some sweat pants of Harrison’s that should fit you and we can just spend the rest of our night watching a movie.”

He smiled, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her forehead, “I think that sounds lovely. Should I be wondering why you have Harrison’s pants?”

She laughed, standing up, “The boys stay over quite often. I don’t like being here alone so they’ll come over and keep my company.”

He allowed her to help him to his feet, “Good to know that they’ve got your back, even if they are ruining your intimate moments.”

“Well, they can’t always be good friends,” She led them down the hall to her bedroom. She rifled around in her dresser, removing a pair of gray pants. She tossed them at him and he left to change. She threw on some of her own comfy clothes and met him back in the living room. She smiled at the sight. He had a blanket covering him, but he beckoned for her to join him. She snuggled down, her back pressed against his chest. His arm wrapped around her stomach and he held her close to his body. She relaxed as the movie played on and she soon found herself falling asleep, the rhythm of his breathing lulling her into a peaceful slumber. 


	8. Chapter 8

Her hand grasped the barre in front of her. Her feet were perfectly placed in the first position. She bent her knees, dropping down in a plie. She kept her eyes on the mirror in front of her, watching her form as she rose up, lifting onto her toes. It had taken her several months of working on the strength in her feet to be able to get onto her toes again, but she had been elated when she had finally accomplished it. As she continued through her barre workout, she started to feel the stress of the week ebb away. Dance had always been her escape. She felt so free when her entire focus was honed in on the music and her form. University had kicked her ass this week, one final taking its toll on her mentally. Now that those were behind her, she needed this time in the studio to release all of that pent up stress. She stepped away from the barre and switched the music. She waited for her cue and begin to move in time to the beat, seemingly floating across the shiny studio floor. She was so lost in the fluid motions and the world the steps were creating that she failed to notice the young man standing in doorway. As the music slowed and she came to a graceful stop, she spun around at the sound of hands clapping together. 

“That was amazing,” Taron stepped towards her. He wrapped his arms around her, placing a soft kiss against her temple. 

She blushed, “Thank you.”

“Are you hungry? Do you want to go and get a bite to eat,” He questioned.

She shook her head, “Actually what I’d really love to do is go dancing.”

He cocked his head to the side, staring at her pleading eyes. He sighed, smiling slightly, “I’m not the world’s best dancer.”

She shrugged her shoulders, grabbing his hands, “It doesn’t matter. No one will even care.”

“Okay, let’s go dancing,” He laughed as she bounced in front of him, “But we’re eating first because I’m starving.”

“Can we swing by my place? I really need to change my clothes,” She reached down to grab her bags, following him out of the small studio. 

He nodded, “What, the pink leotard and tutu a bit much for the club?”

She smacked his shoulder, “Smart ass and no...I could totally pull this look off.” She spun around for him, placing her hands on her hip, striking a pose. 

He laughed, taking her small hand in his. 

 

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She moved perfectly in sync with the beat of the pulsing music. Her body was rhymthic and mesmorzing. Her hands were on his hips, trying to get him to move with her. She laughed, her face lighting up with happiness. She looked at home on the dance floor. The music seemed to radiate from her. She took his hands, placing them around her waist as she pressed her body into his. She swayed and he followed suit. He found himself getting lost in her. 

As the song neared its end, she stood on her toes, leaning in so he could hear, “I need a drink.” 

He nodded his head as he slipped his hand into hers. They laughed as they tipped back a couple shots, the liquor taking its effects as she dragged him back onto the dance floor. The closer she pressed herself to him, the more he wanted her. He’d forgotten that they were surrounded by hundreds of other people when he wrapped his arms around her waist, capturing her lips with his. Her hands reached behind him as she gripped his ass, hard. She pulled away from him and he groaned. She smiled up at him, her body continuing to move with the music. He held his hands out towards her, but she shook her head, grinning slyly as she moved to stand behind him. Her arms snaked around his middle, her chest pressed against his back. 

He spun around, facing her. “Come to my place tonight,” He leaned near her ear, wanting her to hear the lust in his voice. 

She nodded her head, “Want to get out of here?”

He grabbed her hand, “Let’s go.”

She was laughing as they exited the crowded club. The air was crisp and she hugged her arms around her body. He led them across the street to his car and held the door open as she climbed in. She was shivering as she started the engine, flipping the heat on high. 

“Please make sure that your phone is off,” He said with a smile. 

She held it up for him to see, “It’s been off since we left the studio. There is no way in hell that we’re being interrupted tonight.”

They both laughed as he pulled out of the parking lot, turning in the direction of his flat. 

 

His arms were snaked around her waist. He pushed the front door open and led her through into his kitchen. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Water,” She leaned against the counter, her eyes taking in her surroundings. “I like your place, it’s nice.”

He placed a glass in front of her, “Want to see the bedroom?”

“Wow, subtle much,” She laughed, reaching for his hand. 

He pulled her down the hallway, stopping in the doorway to his bedroom. “Are you sure about this?” She answered him by leaning forward, pressing her lips to his. He felt her tongue run along his bottom lip and as he opened his mouth, allowing her access, he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up off the ground. She squealed as he tossed her onto his bed, her short skirt rising even higher. He crawled on top of her, pinning her to the bed. She looked up at him, lust clouding her vision. She pulled his face down to hers. He hovered his lips above hers and she flicked her tongue against his mouth. With a moan, he sealed his mouth to hers, their tongues dancing. He kneed her legs apart, settling between them. His jeans were rough against the smooth skin of her thighs. He ground his hips into hers, every move letting her know what was to come. She could feel a power in him, a dominance that hadn’t been there in their previous encounters.  She liked it. She brought her legs together, grinding her core into the solid muscle of his thigh. She wanted to feel more of him. She wanted the barriers of their clothing to be gone. She grabbed for the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up towards his head. He broke away from her mouth, tossing the shirt to the side. 

His hands ran up her legs, slipping beneath her skirt. Her eyes were on him, watching his expression as he hooked his fingers in her lacy panties. His eyes didn’t leave hers as she pulled them down her legs, pausing for a moment before tossing them onto the floor. With a hand on each of her knees, he pushed her legs apart. The hunger in his eyes so intense that it set a fire ablaze in her stomach. He looked at her, before looking back down at her pussy. He lightly feathered his way down her inner thighs, pressing soft, wet kisses as he went. She squirmed under the sensations he was creating, but wanted more from him. He pushed at the edge of her skirt, and she lifted her ass so he could hitch the material up around her waist. She was fully exposed to him and spread her legs, his eyes widening at her flexibility. He lowered his head and shoulders, his mouth continuing their assault on her inner thigh. His teeth sunk into her soft flesh and she gasped as he licked and nibbled until he had nowhere else to go. 

“Taron please, stop teasing,” She whispered, gripping his hair tightly in her fist. 

He hushed her, but at that moment his tongue hit her clit and she sucked in a sharp breath, the build up coming to a peak. He dragged his fingertips through her folds, parting them gently as he blew a puff of air on her sensitive nub. She hitched her hips towards his mouth as he tongue latched onto her. His lips. His fingers. His tongue… God his tongue. She grasped the comforter, balling it between her hands, trying to keep herself from floating away. When his teeth nudged where his tongue and fingertips had been, she cried out, her hips jolting hard. She could feel him smile against her and she gasped his name as he slipped two fingers inside of her. As his fingers pumped in and out, his tongue and teeth continued their dance on her clit. She was in heaven, if this was what heaven felt like. She reached for his hair again, pulling his face closer to her body. She was close and was having a hard time keeping her body still. His free arm came across her hips, ceasing her movements, holding her to the bed. She felt herself start to clamp around his fingers and she pushed at his shoulders, trying to get him to stop. He pulled his head away from her folds, looking up at her with confusion. 

“I want you in me,” She breathed out. 

He licked his lips as he crawled back up her body, his lips attaching themselves to hers. She could taste herself on him, and she pulled him closer, her legs wrapping around his hips. He pulled away for a moment, reaching into his nightstand. She glanced over, watching him extract a condom from the drawer. She smiled at him, licking her lips as she waited in anticipation for him to strip down, matching her own state of undress. As he slipped off the bed to remove his shoes and pants, she reached behind her, unzipping her dress. She pulled it over her head and tossed it to the floor, where it joined the rest of their clothing. She bit her lip and eyed him up and down as he stood before her in only his underwear. 

“You’re sure that we aren’t going to be interrupted,” He asked, his hands on the waistband of his boxers. 

She shook her head, “My phone is off. They have no idea that I’m here and they aren’t even in England… They’re still in Atlanta.  We are completely free of all interruptions. Now hurry your ass up.” 

He laughed as he shed his last remaining shred of clothing, her eyes lighting up at the sight of him. She had imagined what he might look like. Had felt him pressed against her several times, but this, this was living up to her fantasy. He tore the small package open with his teeth and rolled the condom down his length before climbing back up onto the bed with her. His body hovered over hers and she once again spread her legs, ready and waiting for him. He notched the head of his cock against her opening, pausing before he surged into her. Her breath caught. Her hands gripped his arms as they both stilled, waiting for their bodies to adjust. She tilted her hips, allowing him better access as he slowly started to make love to her. His thrusts were slow, agonizingly so. She felt every inch of him, every tender drag, filling all of her. She wrapped her legs around him, her heels pushing into his ass, urging him to pick up the pace. 

“Taron, I need more.”

His pace remained steady but he didn’t increase the speed. 

“Please Taron, don’t hold back. You won’t hurt me,” She pushed against him with her feet again, using as much force as she could muster. She wanted to feel more of him. 

He unhooked her legs from his body, propping them up on his shoulders, the new angle allowing him to thrust into her with more depth. He powers into her without restraint, pressing her legs into her chest, her dancers body easily folding under his weight. Her fire grew with extreme intensity and almost exploded when his fingers found her clit. She could feel her whole body tighten around him with each hard drive of his cock. Her fingers were lost in his hair. Her eyes glued to his face. She watched as a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. She was close and she knew that she wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer. 

“Taron…” His name escapes her lips. 

He leaned down, their lips brushing together. Their orgasm is like a hurricane of sensation, much more powerful than she would have thought possible. She cried out his name and he bit down on her lip, his mouth covering hers to stifle her moans. Her arms wrapped around him and he stilled inside of her. He rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed and his breathing ragged. She shifted, her legs starting to cramp. He pulled out of her, removing the condom and tossing it in the trash. He cleaned himself off before joining her, pulling her to his body. He kissed the top of her head as she nuzzled into his neck. 

“That was,” She stopped, wanting to find the right words, “Worth the wait.”


	9. Chapter 9

"So what are we doing for New Years Eve," (Y/N) asked from her position atop Tom's counter, watching as he threw ingredients into a blender.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Haz and I were invited to a party. Not sure if we're going to go or not."

"Who's party?"

"I actually don't know," He started the blender, stopping for a moment any further questioning.

She waited patiently, sticking her tongue out at him when he turned to look at her. "Umm...okay?" She laughed as the blender came a stop.

"Some girl that Haz knows invited us. She has a friend, I said I'd think about it." He poured the contents into two glasses, handing one over to her. He watched as she wrinkled her nose, "Oh just drink it."

She took a sip, "That's stupid! You're going to ditch me on New Years for someone you don't know."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, I never said we'd go. I told Haz that I'd consider it," Tom leaned against the counter, his arm resting on her leg. "Besides, I figured you'd have plans with Taron."

"He's been back at home in Wales for the holiday's, we haven't talked about New Years," She absentmindedly twirled the glass in her hands. "Hey, I've got an idea."

He rolled his eyes, "Your ideas somehow always end up getting me into trouble."

She playfully punched his shoulder, "If I get anyone into trouble again, it'll be Haz. No, listen, why don't we have a poker night and we can make it fancy dress and it can be just us."

"Just us?? Who are you including in that," Tom turned to look at her.

"You, me, Haz, your brother...and well, Taron if he's in town," She ticked each person off on her fingers.

"So basically you'll be the only one getting any that night," Tom winked at her and ducked out of the way as she threw a mock punch in his direction. "Have you mentioned to him that you're going to be moving in with me?"

She shook her head, jumping down off the counter, "Nope...hasn't come up."

"You don't think that's maybe something he'd care to know?"

"Why would it matter? I'm just moving in with a friend."

"A friend who happens to be male," Tom flopped down on the couch.

"So," She sat down at the opposite end, her feet pushing against his thigh.

Tom chuckled, "I'm glad that you see nothing wrong with this," His tone dripped with sarcasm.

They heard the front door open and close and Haz's clear voice rang out down the hallway, "Where are you losers at?"

 

"Wow, you guys look amazing," (Y/N) stared at the three men standing in front of her. She had seen Tom and Haz in suits plenty of times, but had only seen Tom's brother Harry in a suit one other time. She checked the time on her phone and stared at Tom's front door.

"He'll be here," Tom's arm draped over her shoulders. "And you look beautiful."

She blushed with his kind words.

"If you're nice to her, she'll expect it all the time," Haz stated.

She rolled her eyes, "You're an ass Osterfield."

"Yes, and...."

"Why are we friends again," She laughed.

"Because my dear, you can't get enough of me, " Haz wrapped her up in a hug, lifting her feet off the ground.

"Put me...me..me down..down..you oaf," She stuttered through giggles.

The doorbell rang. Tom beat her to the door, pulling it open to reveal a well dressed Taron.

"Oh my god, you look amazing," (Y/N) approached him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She smiled up at him before pressing her lips to his.

"Yep, she's getting some tonight," Tom muttered before walking back into the other room.

She rolled her eyes, "They're just jealous."

He laughed, his arms enveloping her tightly against him, "They should be because they speak the truth."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her into the next room. A poker table had been set up in the middle of the room, the couch having been shoved back against the wall. A table with food and drinks had been arranged in the corner, everything they needed for a night of fun with friends. She took Taron's coat from him, her eyes catching a glimpse of Harrison as she passed him. She hoped she was mistaken, but thought she caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a slight look of jealousy on her friend's face. She ducked into Tom's room, tossing Taron's coat on the bed. She shook her head, convincing herself that she had been completely mistaken about Haz. "Taron, do you want something to drink," She asked as she appeared back in the room.

He held up an open bottle, "I helped myself."

She smiled, "I have to admit, I was kinda hoping you'd show up decked out in the orange jacket."

He laughed, "I wish but they didn't let me keep it."

"Now that's a huge shame, but you do look incredible in the one that you're wearing. You make that look good," She winked at him.

Tom rolled his eyes, "Are we going to be subjected to this all night?"

"Yes Thomas," She smirked at him. She fixed herself a drink before taking a seat at the poker table. The boys soon followed suit, and Tom grabbed the deck of cards sitting between himself and Harrison.

He shuffled them, "Alright folks, the game is Texas Hold'em. I know most of you are familiar with it so I won't bother explaining the rules. We're playing for money tonight, so everyone fork over your twenty big ones." Several bills were tossed into the middle of the table. Harry gathered them up, pushing them into a glass vase before passing out matching stacks of chips.

"Little blind, big blind to my left... Let's go boys, throw that money into the pot," Tom turned his head, looking at Haz and his brother. Colored chips were tossed into the middle of the table and Tom begin dealing the cards.

(Y/N) turned the corner of her cards up, two 7s. She took a swig of her drink, knowing that she was going to need the alcohol in her system to survive the night of stiff competition. Another round of betting ensued and both Harrison and Tom started off aggressively. She'd played with them enough times to know that they always bluffed the first round. It was their way of sussing out the other players. She matched their raises and waited for Tom to turn over the next three cards. Another 7 appeared and she forced herself to keep a calm face. She carefully assessed their next moves, taking note that they both passed on raising this round. Tom flipped over the turn card, this not helping her at all. No one raised the pot, so she tossed in a chip, trying to get a little bit of action going. If she was going to take the first hand, she wanted to at least get a pot worthy of the win. Tom, Harrison and to her surprise Taron all matched her raise. Harry was the lone folder, scooting his now defunct cards towards Tom. The last card was turned face up and she internally smiled as the last 7 in the deck revealed it's beautiful face. Harrison doubled the last raise, pushing his chips into the middle. Taron left his cards face down, sliding them towards Tom, his shoulders sagging a bit in defeat. Tom squinted his eyes at her, trying to figure out if she was bluffing or not. She smirked at him, raising one eyebrow. He followed her suit, tossing in his matching bet. She smiled as she turned over her cards, the boys groaning as they quickly added up the sevens on the table.

"How in god's name do you always fucking win the first hand," Tom handed the deck of cards to Harrison, it being his turn to deal.

"You need to stop underestimating my abilities Holland," She took another swig, draining her drink.

Taron slid his chair from the table, grabbing her glass and moving over to refill their beverages, "Anyone else need a top off?" Everyone chimed in a yes.

The cards continued to be dealt and the drinks continued to flow freely. The delicious liquor pumped through her veins and she felt good. The smile refused to leave her face, as her hand refused to leave Taron's leg. She had moved her chair closer to his, much to the prostestions of the other boys.

"I'm not cheating. I don't need to cheat, I'm already kicking your asses," She argued with Tom as he told her move away from her boyfriend. To appease them, she made sure to turn her face when Taron went to peak at his cards.

"Seriously bro, you have a shit poker face," Harrison bluntly pointed out to Taron.

"I haven't had a decent hand all night, how the hell would you know what my poker face is like," Taron shot back.

Harrison laughed, "I know you've had shit hands, you make it pretty fucking obvious."

"Oh, you got the 6 and the 9," (Y/N) pointed at Harry as he turned over his cards, badly losing this pot to Harrison.

Taron glanced at her, "What?"

She giggled, "It's stupid, just some dumb inside joke. If you get the 6 and the 9, it just means you've got some oral sex coming your way." She blushed, a lovely shade of red as Taron showed her his two cards. "I guess Tom's right...I am getting some tonight."

The game continued, but the more they drank, the less they cared about the actual act of playing. Tom got up and left the room, soon returning with a handful of large cigars. He handed one to each of the guys, stopping momentarily, his eyes catching (Y/N)'s, "Do you want one?"

She shook her head, "No, I'll just take a puff or two off of yours."

The cigars were lit, the room being filled with a slight bluish haze. She got up, moving across the room to crack open a window. The cool breeze brushed against her flushed skin and she took a deep breath.

"Tom, remember that time you were bet to do a body shot off of Harrison," She wasn't sure why that particular memory crept to the forefront of her mind, but she giggled as she played it.

"We swore never to speak of it! Why (Y/N), why," Harrison shook his head, his ears turning pink.

"Oh god Haz, that isn't nearly as bad as that time (Y/N) was at that festival and she went to attend a pub quiz... only to find out it was a naked pub quiz," Tom chortled.

She shook her head, "And that was the night I saw Tom's dick."

"What, I thought you said you weren't there," Harrison gwaffed loudly.

"So, really, I've seen three out of the four dicks in this room. Sorry Harry, you're a bit left out on this one," (Y/N) tipped back the remaining contents in her glass..

Taron shook his head, "Man, I knew you guys were close..I didn't realize you were that close."

Tom and Harrison quickly started to protest. Taron chuckled, his body leaning into (Y/N)'s.

"Relax boys, your secrets are safe with me," She grinned at them, her tongue peaking out between her teeth.

"At least we don't walk into parked cars," Harrison said.

"That was one time," She held up her finger.

"Um, not it wasn't," Tom interjected.

"What," She questioned.

"There has been at least three other times and that's just right off the top of my head," Tom laughed, Harrison joining him.

"Oh geez, this is getting out of hand," She let her head fall to the table, cradling it in her arms.

Harry pulled out his phone, snapping a few photos, "This is Instagram gold."

"I will break all of your fingers Harry," Her muffled voice broke through the laughter.

They had been so busy throwing one another under the bus that they hadn't realized that midnight was just moments away. Taron was the first to glance at the time, "Guys, it's almost midnight."

Tom jumped up to grab the chilling champagne. He popped the cork and she helped him pour each one of their friends a glass of the bubbling liquid. They raised their flutes, counting down to the beginning of a new year.

"Happy new year," They all chimed in together, clinking their glasses.

(Y/N) looked at Taron. He looked so handsome. The dim lighting shadowing his sharp features. She leaned towards him, "Kiss me," She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

He cupped her cheek in his hand, her head leaning into his warm skin. He lightly pressed his lips to hers. She knew he was holding back slightly because of her friends, but the alcohol that pumped through her body helped her to not care, and she deepened the kiss, her hand snaking around his neck, her fingers running through his hair. He parted his lips, her tongue slipping past his teeth. He groaned into her mouth, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer.

Tom cleared his throat and (Y/N) turned her head slightly, not breaking contact with Taron.

"Seriously," Tom laughed and Harrison covered his eyes.

Harry's phone was aimed directly at the couple and she finally pulled away, breaking their contact.

"Harry, I swear to god if any of this ends up on social media..." She didn't finish her sentence as he turned his phone around, the screen black.

"I knew you'd stop if you thought I was filming," He smugly stated.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Well you aren't my favorite Holland anymore." She couldn't help but laugh at the look of surprise on Tom's face. 


	10. Chapter 10

"How much stuff can one person have," Haz kicked one of the many boxes that littered Tom's hallway.

Tom shrugged his shoulder, laughing quietly, "It just keeps coming too. Everyday she'll drop off another couple and I have no idea where she's going to put it all."

"When does she officially move in," Harrison dropped his bag on Tom's kitchen counter.

"Now, I guess. You know, I really don't know."

"Oh, that's helpful," Haz helped himself to a bottle of water from the fridge.

The front door opened, both boys turning in the direction of the sound.. (Y/N) came into their line of vision, a box clutched tightly in her arms, "Oh good, you're here. Can one of you go and grab the stuff from my car?"

Tom walked past her and made his way outside. (Y/N) turned towards the remaining boy, "Haz can you take this, it's really heavy?"

Harrison laughed, taking the box from her. "And where do you want me to put this, princess?"

"Jerk," She mumbled, leading him down the hallway to her new room. "Just drop it anywhere."

He let go of the box, allowing it to loudly thump in the middle of the doorway, "Good?"

"Seriously, what is wrong with you?" She placed her hands on her hips, her foot tapping at him impatiently. Suddenly he lunged at her, and she squealed, trying to duck out of his grasp. He grabbed her around the waist and together they toppled onto the bed. He proceeded to tickle her, his fingers dancing along her sides.

"Haz...." She couldn't breathe, the laughter making her ribs ache.

He stopped, his head hitting the pillow next to hers. His breathing ragged, matching her own labored breaths. He picked up her hand, holding it close to his chest, turning his head to glance at her, "So, have you told him that you're moving in with Tom yet?"

She nodded her head, "He knows, he was over the other day helping me pack up some of my stuff. He didn't seem too concerned, if that's what you're wondering."

"See, I don't get that," He leaned up on one elbow, the new angle allowing him to see her better.

"Why," She asked, her eyes glued to his face.

He opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Tom flying onto the bed, landing between them.

"Are you officially moved in now?"

She turned her head, looking at Tom, "I have officially moved in."

"Yes," He sat up, "We need to go out and celebrate this momentous occasion. You guys up for going out tonight?"

"I'm in," Harrison climbed off the bed.

(Y/N) shook her head, "I can't. I have plans with Taron tonight," She rolled over, letting her legs swing off the edge of the bed.

"Bring him with," Tom bounced.

"I don't think so. Guys, I'm living here now, there will be plenty of times where it'll be just us hanging out."

Tom and Harrison glanced at one another and she caught the slight looks of disappointment that crossed their features.

"I hang out with you all the time," She pulled the box out of the doorway, opening the flaps. "Taron is leaving for the States in a few weeks, I'll be spending lots of time with you while he's gone."

"So now we're just a consolation," Harrison blurted, immediately covering his mouth, "I didn't mean that."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "No. You guys are a part of me, you'll always be a part of my life but," She looked at them, "But I want Taron to be a part of it too."

Both boys mumbled 'Okay's and I'm sorry's' as they exited her bedroom. She shook her head, mentally clearing her mind. She'd been through multiple girlfriends and love interests with both boys and she wasn't understanding where their resistance with Taron was coming from, but she hoped that they would show her the same courtesy she had shown them countless times.

 

"Oh my goodness, that was delicious," She leaned back against the smooth vinyl of the booth, her fork clattering onto the plate in front of her. The man across the table chuckled and she glanced up at him, smiling big. "What, I like my food?"

He shook his head, "I know that you do," He smiled back at her. "Would you like some dessert?"

She leaned forward, "Just you Taron." She batted her eyelashes at him.

"I'm a sweet treat now eh?"

She nodded her head, "Yes, and my favorite one at that."

He rolled his eyes, "That was just bad (Y/N), just bad."

"Oh you liked it," She laughed, "We can go back to my place...I've got that nice new bed, in that nice new bedroom, in my nice new house."

He was quiet for a moment, hesitating in his answer. She kept her eyes on him, trying to read his body language. He leaned forward, pulling his wallet from his back pocket. "I don't know."

"They aren't home if that's what you're worried about. They went out with friends and it's still early, they shouldn't be home for hours," Her eyebrows furrowed, concerned at his reluctance. He placed several bills with the ticket, waiting for the waitress to come back. He glanced across the table at her, feeling the pull she had on him strengthen. He nodded his head, "Okay, let's go back to your place."

She clapped. He gave her a sideways glance, chuckling, "You seem awfully excited about it."

"Why wouldn't I be? I know what good things are going to happen in that new bedroom, in that new bed." She watched as his cheeks started to turn a pale pink. The waitress came back with his change and after leaving a tip, he stood, his hand reaching out to her. She thread their fingers together, allowing him to pull her to her feet and tug her closer to his body. He pressed a kiss to her temple as they made their way towards the restaurant exit.

 

She unlocked the front door, pushing it open and stepping past the threshold. She thought he was right behind her, but when she turned to shut the door, noticed him still standing on the front step. "Taron..." She reached for him, slipping her fingers through his belt loops.

He was slightly resistant, but he did allow her to pull him through the front door. "It just feels a bit...weird," He said softly

She didn't say anything, just led him silently down the hallway. She stopped in her bedroom doorway, pausing for only a moment before pushing the door open. "Please don't be awkward about this."

He looked at her new bedroom. It resembled her old bedroom, almost exactly. His eyes caught a glimpse of something and he scanned back towards the door to her bathroom. A bag was lying in the doorway, it appeared to be a gym bag and strewn across the top were clothes, men's clothes. He took a deep breath and turned his head to look at her. She was staring in the direction he had been, her eyes narrowing in confusion. Something about her new living situation just wasn't setting with him. She turned back to look at him, moving her body closer to his. As she shifted, he spotted a dark hoodie lying across the bottom of her bed. He shook his head, his eyes meeting hers.

"(Y/N) I want to be okay with this, but you've got his clothes all over your bedroom." He tried to push the feelings of uneasiness down, but the thoughts of Tom being in her bedroom, comfortable enough to undress, that thought just kept swirling around in his brain.

"Taron it's just Tom. He's my best friend. I'm sure there is a good explanation for why his clothes are in my bathroom. He probably just used my shower."

"What about the hoodie? Is it normal for him to just leave his stuff lying around wherever?"

She glanced at her bed, giggling softly, "That's all me, sorry. I had taken that one a while ago. I pulled it out of one of the boxes so I'd remember to give it back to him. It's a hoodie Taron, I steal them all the time."

"You and Tom are really close," He mumbled softly, "Look, I just think maybe...I don't know (Y/N), maybe we could just go to my place...it's less crowded. I just feel like I have to share you with Tom, you living with him just makes it a bit worse," He took her hand, bringing it up to his lips, kissing the back of gently.

She smiled, but he noticed that it didn't quite reach her eyes, and disappointment flashed across her features, "You don't have to....," She stopped, her eyes scanning his face,   
"Okay, next time we'll go to your place." She stepped closer to him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, "Do you want to stay and watch a movie?"

He shook his head, "I think I'm going to call it a night." He took her hand and they walked back towards the front entrance. He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers, "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. Good night Taron," She watched as his car pulled away from the curb and drove off down the block. She sat down on the front steps, her chin resting in the palms of her hands. The night was clear and cold, but the crisp air was refreshing and she took a deep breath. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there, her body had grown numb, but bright headlights at the end of the block caught her attention, pulling her from her thoughts. She watched as the car neared and slowed, the lights turning into the driveway next to her. She smiled as her friends climbed from the car, their laughter cutting through the still night.

Harrison spotted her first, a look of concern crossing his face, "Did you get locked out on your first night?"

"As much as you'd like to be able to mock me for that, no...I was just thinking," She remained seated.

He took a seat next to her on the cold concrete steps, "I would think that there would be warmer places for doing such activities."

The heat radiated off his body, drawing her in and she inched closer to him, her body temperature lower than she'd like it to be.

"So what were you thinking about," Harrison wrapped his arm around her.

"Taron. You and Tom...," She looked up at him before glancing over at Tom as he shut the car door. "Oh, whose clothes were left in my room?"

"Oh shit, those were mine," Haz looked embarrassed.

"It's fine," She leaned her head against his shoulder, "How can I have all three of you in my life without complications?"

"About that," Tom approached them, "Haz and I talked about it this evening and we shouldn't interfere..it isn't fair to you. You're our friend and for all the support you've given us over the years, we need to show you the same. Taron is welcome here anytime."

She smiled at her friends, "Thanks guys, now I just need Taron to be okay with everything. He got so weirded out tonight...Haz's clothes, Tom's hoodie...it's almost like he isn't okay with me living here. Do you think he ever will? "

Tom reached his hands out towards her, "If he likes you the way we think he does, he will be."

She grabbed his hands, allowing him to pull her up onto her feet. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, allowing him to envelope her into a hug. 


	11. Chapter 11

She sat cross-legged in the middle of the room. Photos were scattered all around and Tom's dog Tessa was resting peacefully next to her, the dog's head cradled in her lap. She picked up a photo of herself and Tom, one that'd been taken the day he'd found out he had been cast as Spiderman. The smile donning his face was beaming brightly and she was looking at him with adoration. She'd been so proud of him that day, both blissfully unaware of the looming changes that would take place just a mere few months later. She sighed, placing the loving photo in a frame, their smiles tucked safely away behind a protective piece of glass. She picked up another photo, her mind wandering off down another memory. An abrasive vibration shook on the table near her, pulling her from her reverie, she leaned over and picked up the flat device. Taron's name flashed on the screen and she swiped across the glass, bringing up the new text message.

_Taron: Are you at home?_

_(Y/N): Yep. Just going through some pics._

_Taron: Can I come over?_

_(Y/N): Of course._

She set the phone down and proceeded to clean up the mess that surrounded her. She let Tessa out into the backyard and made her way into the kitchen, flicking on the the kettle. The doorbell resonating throughout the house made her jump. She hadn't been expecting him so soon.

"(Y/N) can you get the door," Tom's voice echoed from down the hall.

"Yes," She yelled back as she pulled the door open. Taron's face greeted her, a box held tightly in one hand. "Hi," She stepped aside, letting him pass by.

"Hey (Y/N) who was at the..." Tom stopped, his body coming into view of the other two occupants. "Oh hey man," He greeted Taron. "I'm off to Harrison's, I'll be back later," Tom grabbed his coat and keys, ducking through the front door before anyone could say anything.

"What's that," She pointed to the box that Taron still held.

He looked down at it, "It's an apology."

"For what?"

"For the other day and my rash behavior," He looked at her.

She cocked her head, "Taron you don't need to apologize."

He nodded, "Yes I do. I never should have judged so harshly. I know that you moved in with a friend and I need to trust that it's nothing more than that."

She stepped closer to him, "Taron..." He held up a hand, silencing her.

"I want to be with you," He opened his arms, allowing her to walk into them. He wrapped them around her slim shoulders, holding her close. He ducked his head, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. She added the pressure, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip. He parted, allowing her tongue to dance with his. His free hand slid down her waist, palming her ass.

She giggled, pulling away. She took the box from him and stepped out of his grasp, moving to the kitchen. "Would you like some tea," She set the box down, turning towards the kettle.

He leaned against the counter, "Not really. I'd like to just keep kissing you."

She grinned, "What's in the box?"

"Open it."

She grasped the flaps, pulling them apart. Two small jars and several strawberries occupied the space. She glanced up at him, a twinkle in her eye, "Chocolate body paint? Hmm, I wonder what you had in mind for this little rendezvous."

"I guy can hope and I know how much you like chocolate and strawberries," He winked at her and she couldn't help but laugh. She wrapped her arms around him, the kissing continuing where it had left off. With both hands free, he gripped her thighs, lifting her off the ground. Her legs encircled his waist and he carried them both to her bedroom.

"Wait, the box..." She mumbled against his lips.

He placed her on the bed and disappeared, returning just as quickly, the box back in his hands, "Better?"

She smiled, nodding her head and reaching out to him. He lowered himself down onto her, his lips finding hers. It didn't seem to matter how many times their lips met, the fire that coursed through her body was always searingly hot. His tongue swiped across her bottom lip and she parted them, allowing him to deepen the already intoxicating kiss. His hands slipped up underneath her shirt, his warms hands splayed across her skin. His touches were white hot, as if the sun were engulfing her entire body. She felt bathed in its light and instead of turning from its scorching fire, she only wanted it to envelop her more. She grasped for the hem of his shirt, awkwardly trying to tug it up over his head. Her brain was in a fog, the bright light that was wrapping itself around her body was blinding. Taron chuckled against her lips and she pushed at him gently, his amber eyes dark with lust.

"What," She panted.

"You okay," He asked, sitting up and finishing the task of peeling his shirt off his body.

She nodded her head, her hands automatically finding their way to his bare chest. She danced her fingertips across his pecs, down his long torso and traced the muscles in his abdomen. She leaned forward, licking her lips, her tongue slowly trailing along the path that her fingers had blazed. His muscles contracted beneath her touch, and he moaned softly, his hands tangling themselves in her hair.

"(Y/N)," He rasped.

Her name being said with such husk, urged her exploration of his body to continue. She grabbed the waistband of his jeans, slowly popping the button. She looked up at him quickly, his eyes closed, giving her all the reason she needed to go on. His fingers tickled her chin, tilting her chin up. His lips found hers again and he carefully pushed her backwards, her body hitting the soft mattress again. Their lips wrestled. She grasped the zipper of his pants and started to slide it down, but hands on her shoulders forced her to stop. He leaned over her, reaching for the box of treats that he had placed on the nightstand. He pulled out a strawberry and one of the small jars. After unscrewing the lid, he dipped the fruit in it's contents. As it was extracted, (Y/N) saw that it was covered in a white fluffy substance.

"Strawberries and cream, I should have guessed," She smiled, opening her mouth slightly.

Taron dangled the berry just above her lips, drops of the sweet cream dripped down on her skin. She darted her tongue out, her taste buds screaming with excitement and anticipation. Her mouth opened wider and Taron placed the fruit between her teeth. She bit into its soft flesh and groaned as the juices ran down her throat. He leaned down, capturing her lips. His tongue pushed into her mouth, tasting the mixture of berries and cream. He pulled alway, licking his lips. She closed her eyes, the sight sending shocking pulses to her core. Taron tossed the stem back into the box. His fingers brushed the exposed skin of her stomach, her shirt having inched upwards. He pushed his hands beneath the fabric, pulling her to a sitting position as he extracted her from the material. Her bra soon followed suit and as she laid back down, he pulled out the jar of chocolate sauce. His free hand continued exploring her bare chest. His palm gripping her fleshy mounds, the cool air driving her nipples to stand at attention. Her back arched as his hot mouth encased around the small peak and she gripped the coverings on the bed to distract herself from the throbbing that was increasing in intensity. Taron pulled away, the contrast in temperature forcing a moan from her throat. She watched as he unscrewed the lid of the second jar, his fingers disappearing into it. Chocolate coated his digits and she watched as he smeared the tasty treat across her breasts. She couldn't stop the giggle from escaping as his tongue worked to clean it up, his own groans mixing with hers. The assault on her breasts continued, his mouth and his hands working at the same time. She squirmed under him, needing more skin to skin contact. She reached for the zipper of his jeans once again and as she did, the searing heat left her body. She watched as he crawled off the bed, toeing his shoes off and slipping his jeans down off his hips, letting them pool at his feet. He bent down, grabbing her ankles, pulling her body towards his. Her eyes took in every single detail of his lithe body. She wanted to feel him, to bring back the fervor.

She reached for him, but he took hold of the buttons of her pants, undoing each one, pulling the flaps apart and grinning as he realized that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He smirked as he yanked the material down to her ankles, pulling them off and tossing them to the carpeted floor. She reached for him again, this time grasping his arms and maneuvering them back up the bed. He settled between her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his slim torso. She wanted him to caress every inch of her body, but she also wanted this night to last and as much as she wanted the fire burning within her extinguished, the eruptions of flames licking at her saturated core was slowly driving her to the edge.

His long fingers slipped down her abdomen. He looked down at her for acceptance and she nodded, her lips clenched between her teeth. His fingers slithered down into her folds, brushing against her throbbing nerves. She whimpered as his fingers plunged into her, one followed shortly by another. Her arms encircled his neck, needing to have his body closer. He worked his digits, hooking them just right. Her whimpers turned into quiet moans and those quiet moans urged him on. She was close, he was pushing her towards the edge and she thrust her hips up, meeting his pace. His thumb pressed against her clit, and she started to feel herself clench around him.

"Taron," She whispered, barely audible, "Taron, I need..." The words never came, as the bright ball of light exploded, her back arching as his mouth assaulted her erect nipples.

He slowly rode out her high, kissing up along her neck, sucking gently on the soft skin behind her ear.

"I need you inside of me," Her hunger for him was insatiable.

He stood, shedding the last remains of what covered his body, leaving nothing between them. She spread her legs, watching him fervently as he positioned himself carefully, before plunging into her with an insatiable desire. He stayed his actions, giving her enlivened body a brief moment to adjust. He slowly, at first, moved with precision, creating a rhythm that worked to heighten both their desires. She gripped at his shoulders, moving her hands down, her fingers digging into the plump flesh of his ass. She pulled him towards her, yearning for the friction to increase. He picked up his pace, hitting a spot deep inside that had her grinding into him. Her hips snapped forward, meeting him with every push. Her body started to quiver, gently at first, then with such ferocity that she had to cling to him as she spiraled through the funnel of pure ecstasy. His momentum continued, her walls clenching around him. She felt him twitch and watched as his eyelids fluttered. His pace slowed as they both rode out their highs, before he stopped, his elbows resting on either side of her head.

She kissed his lips softly. She kissed both of his closed eyes gently. His breathing slowed to normal and he pulled out, climbing off the bed and disappearing into the bathroom. Her heart raced and she couldn't help but smile. She grabbed some tissues and cleaned herself up. She grabbed another strawberry from the box, and laughed before biting into it. She was pretty sure that she would never think of strawberries and chocolate the same again. 


	12. Chapter 12

She had noticed right off that the boys were maintaining a bit of a distance, whether that was for her benefit or for Taron's she wasn't sure. She just missed them. She hadn't seen the boys much in the weeks that followed Taron's apology, but she had seen a lot of Taron. They'd spent most nights together, mainly at his place, but on the occasion that she knew Tom would be out, they'd be at hers. Taron was acting like he was much more comfortable with her living situation, but that could have been because she'd mentioned to him just how little she had seen of Tom and Harrison. Taron had left for the States for work, working on vocals for not only the upcoming musical he'd be starring in, but also the voice behind an animated character he'd be portraying. She signed, this was the part she hated. Not only were her best friends off exploring the world without her, but now the guy she was madly falling in love with had left her for the same adventures. Tom had also been out of town for the last few days and as she entered the empty house, she wished for her friend to be there. She picked up her phone, texting Taron.

_(Y/N): Hey, how's sunny southern California?_

_Taron: Beautiful and warm. How was school?_

_(Y/N): Eh..._

_Taron: That good huh?_

_(Y/N): I'm just ready to be done._

_(Y/N): I miss your face._

_Taron: I miss you too. Just a couple more weeks and I'll be back._

_(Y/N): Thank goodness. This place is too quiet with all of you gone._

_Taron: I ran into Tom._

_(Y/N): I hope it didn't hurt too much. Sorry, that was bad._

_Taron: Haha, that was complete cheese. He said he's headed back soon._

_(Y/N): Surprisingly enough, I have no idea when he's coming back. I haven't talked to him much_

_lately._

_Taron: That isn't my fault is it?_

_(Y/N): No, no. I think it's more mine._

_Taron: ??_

_(Y/N): They're just giving me space... I think, I hope. I don't know, I just know that I miss them._

_Taron: Call them._

_(Y/N) Yeah...I probably should._

She scrolled through her contacts, tapping on the one that bore Tom's face. She held the phone to her ear, listening to it ring. She sighed as his voicemail picked up. She ended the call, hoping that he'd get a hold of her once he saw her name on his screen.

 

She walked slowly, her breathing coming around, back to normal. She'd just returned from a jog around the park. She'd needed a way to burn off the anxiety that had been building up, her stresses with school, with Taron being gone, and the lack of communication with the boys. She stopped on her front steps, taking a long drink from the bottle she clutched in her hand. Pulling her headphones from her ears, she pushed open the front door. Low voices greeted her and for a mere second, panic started to set in. She quickly recognized the voices, however and moved towards their sound, wanting to wrap them both up in huge hugs. She stopped short though, realizing that they were talking about her...

"You need to tell her," Haz's voice cut through the still air to her ears.

"I can't be the one tell her, she'll hate me...I've been such a terrible friend lately," Tom answered.

"But we can't let her find out from someone else and you were only doing what you, what we thought was the right thing," Haz interjected.

"I know but I still feel terrible and we don't even know for sure if it's true, it's probably just a rumor."

"You said that you trusted the source," Haz's voice lowered.

"I do but that doesn't mean that I trust the information."

Their voices seemed to grow quieter, and she stepped a few inches closer, making sure to keep herself hidden behind the wall.

"We need to make sure that he's actually cheating before we bring this up," Tom's voice sounded muffled, like he was eating

"Do you think Taron would really do that to her," Haz questioned.

She stiffened at Taron's name. Cheating and Taron's name in the same conversation. A knot formed in the pit of her stomach. He wouldn't. She'd just talked to him. They must be mistaken. She pressed her back against the wall, straining to hear her friends.

"If he did..." Tom grew quiet.

"I feel the same man. This is why we need to tell her. She's our friend, our family, we have to be the ones to protect her, even if it means bringing her bad news," Harrison stated.

"Fine, but how do we tell her," She could hear Tom pacing.

She stepped around the corner, her body becoming visible to the two boys. "Hi," She said quietly, both boys turning to look at her, shock evident on their faces.

"(Y/N), hey...how lo...long have y...you been here." Tom stuttered.

"Long enough," She shuffled on her feet, the awkwardness hanging in the air between them. "You didn't tell me that you were coming back today."

"We were hoping to surprise you. I didn't think that you'd be back from school yet," Tom took a step closer to her, stopping, the nervousness he felt evident on his face.

"My last two classes were canceled," She closed the distance, allowing herself to be enveloped in Tom's arms. "I missed you so much," She couldn't hide the emotion that laced her voice.

He held onto her tightly, burying his face in her neck, "I missed you too and I'm so sorry (Y/N)."

She pulled back to look at him, "For what?"

"For being a bad friend and for everything I'm about to tell you," Tom studied her face.

"About Taron," She tried to keep her voice steady. She looked between Harrison and Tom, their faces full of emotion. She caught Harrison's eyes and held her arms open for him. He hugged her just as tightly as Tom had and she gave him an extra squeeze. "I missed you too Haz, so very much."

He pulled away, kissing her temple, "You might want to sit down."

"Will you two just tell me what you were talking about," She flopped down on the couch, her eyes locked on her friends.

Tom and Haz glanced back and forth from one another, Tom finally taking a seat next to her. "So, while we were in L.A., I ran into some friends that worked on the Spiderman set, one of them just happened to tell me something about Taron." Tom took a deep breath, his eyes darting all over the room.

She reached up and gripped his chin between her fingers. She moved his head, so that his eyes met hers, "Thomas just spit it out."

"My friend told me that he works with a woman who claims to be dating Taron," The words shot from his mouth.

Her eyes scrunched in confusion, "As in currently or in the past?"

"I asked him to clarify that and he said that she told him they are dating, as in now, as in while Taron is in L.A.," Tom's stomach twisted as he watched (Y/N)'s face.

She shook her head, "I don't understand, how could he? I just talked to him earlier today?"

"(Y/N) he wouldn't tell you he was seeing someone else," Haz spoke up.

"But how do we even know that this information is true," She questioned them both.

Tom shrugged his shoulders, "We don't, not one hundred percent, but I trust this guy and he wouldn't just tell me this if he didn't have a reason to believe it."

"Wait, why was he telling you this anyway?"

Tom took a deep breath, "He worked with the stunt crew on Spiderman, you've met the guy a couple of times, I think...anyway, Taron came up in conversation, something about working with him on Robin Hood and I happened to mention that you were dating him and well... he hit me with this information."

"It just doesn't...." She struggled to find words, to come to terms with what she was being told.

Tom's phone buzzed. He pulled the device from his pocket, his eyes growing in size as she started at the screen. "Umm..." He swiped his finger across it frantically.

Harrison reached across (Y/N), taking the phone from Tom's hands. He looked at the screen, his eyes darting quickly back up to Tom. They stared at one another for a moment, exchanging silent words.

"What is it," She was growing frustrated, "Will one of you just tell me what is going on?"

Harrison slowly turned the phone so that the screen was facing her. Right there, in full color, was a photo of Taron kissing a woman. A woman with long brown hair. A woman who was wrapped up tightly in his arms. A woman with a slim, lithe body...what looked like a dancer's body to her trained. A woman that wasn't her. The time stamp was today. He was wearing clothes that she knew. The setting appeared to be Los Angeles. She felt her eyes begin to burn and the tears building were threatening to fall. She closed her lids, the heels of her hands pressing into them. This was not happening. There had to be some mistake. She felt the arms of both boys encircle her and she allowed them to hold her as she let the tears trickle down her cheeks. 


	13. Chapter 13

(Y/N) sat at the kitchen counter. Her head buried in her arms, as she listened to Tom bang around, attempting to cook them both breakfast. It has been a couple days since she had learned of Taron's not-so-secret girlfriend. She had shed many tears over the situation, but no matter how many fell, the tightness in her chest refused to lessen. Her phone was lying next to her head, face down on the cold granite countertop. She wasn't sure why she'd even brought it into the kitchen with her, for she was doing her best to ignore everything about it. The constant vibrations, were giving her a bit of a headache and everytime it started up again, she could almost feel Tom roll his eyes. After about ten minutes of the incessant noise, he reached across the counter and picked the phone up. She lifted her head, glancing at her friend as he stared at the screen.

"He's persistent, that's for sure," Tom scrolled through, what had to be many texts and missed phone calls.

"I don't even want to know," She mumbled, her head once again buried.

"He's seems quite concerned as to why you are ignoring all of his attempts to reach you. Do you think it's possible that he doesn't know that you know?"

She groaned, "Unless he thinks I'm completely daft, he knows that I know. How could I not, everytime I look at that fucking thing there is another perfect picture of the two of them together. How could I have been so stupid?"

Tom sighed, shutting off the phone and setting it back down. He walked around, standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, holding her tightly against his chest, "(Y/N) you aren't stupid." He kissed the side of her head, his arms tightening as he felt her body shake with a new wave of emotions.

 

She rolled out of bed, grabbing her pillow as she walked towards her bedroom door. The house was dark. It was late, but no matter how hard she tried, sleep would not come. The hollow spot in her chest ached with an intensity that wouldn't allow her peace. She walked softly towards Tom's room, hoping that he was still awake. The light radiating from beneath his door, answered her pressing question. She turned the knob, her arm extending, his room coming into view. He glanced up from the script he had been reading, a look of concern written on his face.

"I can't sleep," She hugged the pillow to her chest.

He threw the covers back, patting the mattress next to him. She crossed the room, crawling into bed next to him. He set the script down, snuggling underneath the blankets beside her, pulling her close to his body.

"Why does it have to hurt so much," She whispered, her eyes glued to the ceiling.

He shook his head, "Because anything involving the heart hurts. Ya know, there is still the possibility that this whole thing is just a misunderstanding. It could still be just a rumor."

She turned her head to look at him, her eyes narrowing, "Do you really believe that?"

"I've learned to not trust the information that gets posted on social media."

"But what about your friend?"

He shrugged, "I was getting all of that second hand, remember? He was just telling me what had been told to him. Maybe he was lied to. It's how rumors get started, ya know."

She allowed his words to sink in, but all they did was confuse her even more. She wanted to believe that Taron wouldn't do that to her, however, on the other hand, why would Tom even bring it up if he didn't believe it himself. And what about the photos? They appeared to be authentic. It was Taron in the photos and he was definitely kissing another woman. Maybe they weren't new photos. "What about the pictures?"

Tom shifted, his body turning to face her better, "I don't know, maybe they're old. Did Taron tell you anything about past relationships?"

She shook her head, "Not really but I never asked."

Tom hummed quietly, allowing the evening to settle around them. He ran his hand up and down her arm, hoping that she would relax enough to fall asleep. His heart hurt for her and he wanted nothing more than to fix the situation, but he knew that this was all he could give. Her breathing evened out and when he turned his head again to look at her, her eyes were closed. He rolled over, switching off the bedside lamp before pulling her to him, allowing her head to settle in the crook of his arm, holding her close. He lay still for a long time, just listening to her breathe and was about to drift off to dreamland himself when a loud pounding roused him fully awake. The noise continued and for the fear of it waking (Y/N) up, he pulled away from her carefully. He hurried to his front door, peering through the peephole. Shock registered on his face. He shook his head, undoing the locks and pulling the door open.

"Taron?"

Taron pushed past Tom, "Where is she?"

Tom pointed in the direction of their bedrooms. Without another word, Taron hurried down the hallway, stopping in her open bedroom doorway. He stared into the dark room, allowing his eyes to adjust, only to discover that her bed was vacant. He glanced over at Tom. Tom sighed and pushed himself off the wall he'd chosen to lean against. He moved slowly down the hall, stopping in front of his own bedroom. He could clearly see (Y/N) bundled up in the covers adorning his bed. Her body curled up in the center, making it very apparent to anyone looking that they had been cuddled up together.

Taron just stared at her sleeping form. His eyes not moving, his body remaining stock still. Tom shifted awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "Umm... let me wake her up."

"No," Anger laced Taron's voice.

Tom looked at him in complete shock, "Wait, are you mad?"

Taron's hands balled into fists and Tom took a step back, preparing himself. Taron's gaze remained on (Y/N) but Tom wasn't even sure that he was looking at her.

"Dude, you have no right to be angry," Tom reached to close the door, his protective instincts kicking in.

"Don't I? I should have know that something was happening between you. I should have trusted my gut. I should have known that there was a reason as to why she wasn't returning any of my calls. I am a fucking fool," Taron spun on his heel. Tom ducked out of the way. Taron didn't look behind him as he quickly walked towards the front door, stopping only briefly, "Don't bother telling her that I came by." His voice was quiet but Tom heard every word.

The front door slammed shut but Tom didn't move. He stayed rooted to his spot in the middle of the hall. He was confused, so very confused. Why would Taron be upset if he was the one cheating on (Y/N)? She had told Tom that Taron wasn't very comfortable with her living situation, that being the exact reason he had backed off, distanced himself from her. No, this was not his fault. Taron had no right to be so angry. He was being a friend. He was there for her in her time of need. Taron was the reason she had come to him for comfort. Taron was the entire reason why his best friend was heartbroken, why she was suffering. Tom was mad. 


	14. Chapter 14

"How is she doing," Harrison dropped his gym bag by Tom's front door, following his friend into the kitchen.

Tom shrugged his shoulders, "About the same. She slept in my bed last night." He opened the fridge, extracting two protein shakes.

"Is she here right now," Haz took offered bottle, unscrewing the cap.

"No, she had class this morning. So...." Tom stopped, his gaze turning towards the large glass windows, his backyard framed in their glass.

Harrison followed Tom's gaze, "What?"

"So... Taron showed up here last night."

"Whoa, I thought he was in L.A."

"So did I," Tom sighed.

"And there is so much more this story...wait, does (Y/N) know that he's back," Haz questioned.

Tom shook his head, "No and I didn't have the nerve to tell her this morning, I figured I'd wait until she gets home. Taron didn't want me to tell her though, he was so pissed off."

"Why the fuck was he mad? He's the one that's in the wrong here."

"That's just it...why was he so mad? He either feels extremely guilty and he's projecting or," Tom stopped again. He glanced over at Harrison, "What if we were wrong?"

"About what?"

"About Taron cheating."

 

(Y/N) pulled her headphones off as she entered the front door. She heard the mumblings of her friends in the other room and sighed as she headed towards her bedroom. She extracted her phone from her pocket, staring at the nonexistent notifications. She furrowed her eyebrows and tossed her bag onto her bed. She walked towards the sound of the voices as she scrolled through her old text messages. "It's weird, he hasn't tried to contact me at all today," She spoke as she looked up at the boys.

Tom looked at her, a hint of sadness in his expression. "That's because he was here last night," He confessed.

"Wait, what," She stopped in her tracks.

"Sit," Tom pointed to the empty spot on the couch.

She took the seat, her legs immediately finding their way across Harrison's lap, "Okay, explain yourself Thomas...Taron's in California."

Harrison and Tom shook their head in perfect synchronization. "Not anymore," Haz confirmed.

"You weren't answering his calls or texts, he stopped by...apparently he is back in London," Tom finished. "He saw you sleeping in my bed and automatically assumed something."

"Assumed what? Why in god's name did you not wake me up," She sat up, her glare directed at her roommate.

Tom held up his hands in defense, "He wouldn't let me and he stormed out of here before I could have gotten you out of bed."

(Y/N) sat quiet, her gaze going back and forth between the boys. Tom looked confused and angry and Harrison had a look on his face that she couldn't quite pinpoint "Was he angry," She asked quietly.

Tom nodded his head, "Properly so."

Harrison's hands methodically ran up and down her legs. She watched the action. The rhythmic motion of it calming her, relaxing her enough that she allowed the dam to break and the tears flowed down her cheeks freely. Tom moved from his spot, immediately wrapping his arms around her slight frame. He held her close, his soothing voice whispered in her ear. He hated seeing her like this and in that moment knew that he needed to find the truth. He held her until he felt her body cease shaking. He released her, standing up.

He looked at her, then over at Harrison, "I'll be back mate, take care of her." With that, Tom left the room. The remaining occupants heard his keys rattle, followed by the front door thumping closed.

(Y/N)'s eyes remained closed but her breathing had returned to normal. Haz's hands stayed in contact with the skin on her legs, not wanting to move for fear of setting her off again. He stayed silent, the quiet encompassing them both. The stillness was comforting and she opened her eyes, meeting the bright blue orbs of her friend.

"I should call him and explain," Her voice cracked with emotion, "Haz hand me my phone please."

He watched her point towards the table near his right side, but he remained still.

She tapped him gently with her foot, "It's right there. Can you please just grab it for me?"

He didn't move, his arms now stretched across her shins, keeping her in place. "Why does he deserve and explanation?"

She looked at him, confusion furrowing her brow, "What? Of course he deserves an explanation. He caught me in bed with Tom, that would be misinterpreted by most people."

"He doesn't deserve you, let alone an explanation. You didn't do anything wrong (Y/N) he did, he needs to be the to come crawling back to you."

She sat up at his words, "Harrison..."

He turned to look at her, "No one in their right mind would cheat on you. No one who was actually good enough for you would cheat on you. Yet he did, or at least we think he did, he made you think he did and now you want to go crawling back. No (Y/N), just no."

She was shocked into silence. Never had Harrison expressed such strong opinions her way, especially in the terms of love and dating. She closed her eyes again, her fingers rubbing soft circles into her temples, "Harrison..that...that was uncalled for."

She felt him shift next to her and she turned to look at him. His body was angled in her direction. He reached towards her, his hand taking hers. He clutched it, pulling their combined fists into his lap, "You're my friend and I love you dearly, watching him hurt you has been a nightmare. You shouldn't be going through this and he should not be the one causing it all to be happening. You said that you wanted him to be a part of your life, but (Y/N) there isn't room in your life for him."

She tugged at her hand, pulling it out of his grasp, "You don't get to decide that Haz. Taron was good to me and you know that. What in the hell is this all about? Why are you so against me being with him? Why do you hate Taron so much?"

He just looked at her, his head shaking slowly, "I don't hate Taron, frankly I don't really know him. I just don't think he's right for you."

"But how would you know that. If you don't know him, you can't know if he's right for me. I've always been supportive with whatever girl you're dating at the moment," She stopped, her eyes glued to his. "Harrison, what are you not telling me? Just spit it out."

Haz shuffled his feet, his eyes locked to the ground beneath him, "He takes you away from us." His words were quiet, barely audible to her ears but she didn't miss the built up emotions that were laced through each one.

She didn't move for a moment, his words swirling around her head. Her heart hurt, realizing the gravity of his words. She wanted to make his fears and worries go away, but need him to accept the reality of the situation. "No one will take me away from you but you have to let me let others in. If you don't Harrison, you'll only just push me away. I love you too and I would never want that to happen. Please..."

He stood up, cutting her off, "I don't want you crawling to him. Let him come begging you for forgiveness. You owe him nothing."

She took a deep breath, "Harrison..." She stopped, the concern for her flashed in his ocean blue eyes. "Harrison, I know that me dating Taron breaks up the dynamic, that it changes everything, but change isn't always bad." She reached for his hand, he allowed her to grasp her fingers around it, "Sometimes change is exactly what a dynamic needs in order to fend of stagnation. You and Tom are growing into yourselves. You're going out and seeing the world and sadly, there isn't necessarily a place for me in that and that's okay, I need to find my own place. You have to let me do that." She stood up and leaned forward into him. Stretching onto her toes, she pressed a soft kiss to his temple. His arms encircled her tightly. They held onto one another, his body vibrating as he released all his worries and frustrations. They were growing, they're lives were changing but she would do everything in her power to make sure that their relationship grew and changed along with them. 


	15. Chapter 15

Tom checked his phone again, making sure that he had the correct address. He climbed out of his car, shutting the door quietly behind him and saying a silent prayer that he wouldn't need to be buzzed into the building. As his luck would have it, someone was exiting as he approached the large glass doors and they kindly kept them open so he could slip inside. He scrolled through his old texts with (Y/N), trying to find the one that contained the flat number. He pressed the elevator call button and tapped his foot, waiting for it to arrive. As the doors to the correct floor slid open, Tom checked the number one more time, turning down the right hallway. He stopped, staring at the cream colored door. He took a deep breath and rapped on the door forcefully. He waited, listening for movement on the other side. He knocked again and waited. Still no noise. He decided to give it one more try but after still being met with silence, he turned, defeatedly, to make his way back towards the elevator.

"Tom?"

His name echoing down the hall forced him to turn around. Taron stood in the door to his flat, confusion and anger registering on his face.

"What are you doing here," Taron gruffed.

Tom walked back towards the other man, hands held up in surrender, "Look mate, I know that you probably don't want to talk to me, but that's exactly what we need to do. I think that there has been some misunderstanding here, on both parties part."

Taron maintained his position, his body rigid in the doorway, "Not sure what is so hard to understand about you being in the same bed as my girlfriend."

Tom cringed, this was going to be harder than he was hoping. "Maybe if you weren't the one that drove her into that bed."

Taron glared at Tom, his face slowly turning red, "What the fuck are you even on about? How did I drive her into bed with you?"

"Are you seriously going to play the innocent victim role? You cheated on her while in Los Angeles," Tom spat back.

Taron's mouth gaped open. He shook his head, "No I didn't."

"Umm.. yes you did," Tom was flabbergasted.

Taron stepped back, pulling the door with him, "Come in. I don't think we need to drag my neighbors into this." Once Tom was inside, Taron's demeanor went right back to being stiff. "Now explain to me how the hell I managed to cheat on (Y/N) when I very much did no such thing."

Tom looked down at the phone still clutched in his hand. He quickly pulled up Instagram, scrolling through until he found the page he was looking for. He flicked his wrist, the screen displaying the photo of Taron kissing another woman becoming visible.

Taron scoffed, "So."

"What..what are..." Tom stumbled over his words, anger beginning to cloud his train of thought. "How can you be so cavalier about this? This is you, kissing someone that isn't (Y/N)."

"And that photo was taken months ago," Taron folded his arms across his chest.

Tom closed his eyes, Taron's words slowly registering. "Wait, what??"

"That's a picture of me and my ex. It was taken almost a year ago. Why would you be bringing..." Taron stopped suddenly. "Oh shit," His head fell, his hands coming up, framing his face.

"What am I missing here," Tom was confused.

Taron sighed, almost with a sense of defeat, "I ran into her while I was in L.A. I blew her off. We ended on a bad note and I wasn't wanting to get into it with her, besides, I'd moved on. She didn't take it well, from what I was told at least. I guess she really didn't take it well."

Tom listened as Taron rambled on, "So, you didn't cheat on (Y/N)?"

"No," Taron stated forcefully. "Why wouldn't she just ask me about it? Oh god, this is why she's been ignoring me, isn't it?"

Tom nodded his head, "Yes."

"What did you do," Taron narrowed his eyes at the other boy, red starting to seep into his vision.

Tom held up his hands, "Nothing. Well, nothing except tell her what I had heard."

"Which was what?"

"That you were dating another woman. I'd heard it through a friend and when we saw the photos, we just all automatically believed it to be the truth."

"So she took your word as the truth? Of course she did, why wouldn't she believe you," Taron paced back and forth.

"Wait, wait...she didn't necessarily believe me...it was more the photos that sealed the deal for her. I think she was shocked and hurt and she needed to process," Tom stepped back, wary of how Taron would react.

The pacing continued. Fists clenched and unclenched. Breathing was ragged and forceful. Taron closed his eyes, his feet coming to a stop, "Why was she in bed with you?"

"She couldn't sleep. She needed comfort."

"It shouldn't be you comforting her Tom, it should be me."

Even when you're the reason that she's seeking the comfort? When you're the reason that she's hurting," Tom questioned.

"Yes, it still should be me that she comes to. I know you two are close but I can't keep competing with you for her affections," Bitterness laced Taron's words.

"Taron look, I'll be honest, it isn't the first time she's slept in my bed and it probably won't be the last but nothing has ever and will never happen. She's my family," Tom watched the other man, trying to gauge his actions.

"I don't like it."

"I tried backing off. I tried making it less awkward for you but all that did was make things worse. We have to find a way to both be in her life. Trust me, she has enough affection for all of us and I can guarantee that she wants us to get along. She won't choose between us and I won't force her into that situation." Tom folded his arms, his chest puffing out, his words resonating.

Taron relaxed his stance, "Can we just call a truce for now?"

Tom nodded his head, "Yes and Taron," Tom waited for the other man to look at him, his tone softer, "She needs you right now."

"Oh shit, I need to talk to her," Taron's eyes met Tom's and the emotion was so clear on his face. "What have I done?"

Tom shook his head, "Like I said, there has been a huge misunderstanding on all of our parts. She knows you came by last night and I think she's wanting to talk. So, your ex just posted a bunch of photos online, trying to prove what?" Tom questioned, needing some clarification.

Taron shrugged, "I'm not sure what her motivation was...well maybe I do. God, I had heard through friends that she was hoping that I'd go crawling back to her and I think the photos were her way of being vindictive. She wanted to hurt me, I'm guessing."

"Not really knowing that she was hurting an innocent party," Tom finished the thought, "Poor (Y/N)."

"Fuck, I do really need to talk to her," Taron reached into the coat closest, extracting his jacket, "Do you think she'll be willing to talk?"

Tom nodded his head, pulling his keys from his pocket, "I think she will, but there's only really one way to find out." 


	16. Chapter 16

Harrison heard the unmistakable sound of keys undoing a lock. He glanced down at his lap, (Y/N)’s head was resting there peacefully and he hated to move her. He grasped the edges of the pillow that lay between them, lifting it enough for him to extract his legs. The front door came into his view as he entered the hallway, at the same time as it opened, displaying Tom’s face. 

“Harrison,” Tom called into the house.

“Harrison flipped a switch on the wall, flooding them both in light, “She’s sleeping, keep it down man.”

“Wake her up, she has a visitor.” Tom held the door open, allowing Taron to step past him into the house.

Harrison turned, without a word, and walked back towards his sleeping friend. His hand gripped her shoulder gently, and he stooped down, his mouth near her ear, “(Y/N) love, you need to wake up.”

She fluttered her eyes open, arms reaching above her head as she stretched and yawned, “What time is it?”

“Around 9. You’ve got someone here to see you,” Harrison stood up, his arms crossing across his chest. 

She looked at him, “Taron?”

He nodded and she quickly sat up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as her vision completely adjusted to the now bright room. His form came into focus and her heart started to beat just a little faster. “Taron,” Her voice was soft as she spoke his name. 

He moved towards her, passing Harrison as he backed out of the room. Taron reached her, his arms encircling her shoulders. “I missed you,” His words muffled into her neck. 

Tom grasped Harrison’s arm, “Let’s leave them to talk.” 

The two boys left the house quietly, the door shutting tightly behind them. 

(Y/N) placed her hands on Taron’s shoulders and pushed gently, “I am so sorry. Nothing happened between me and Tom, I promise.”

He looked at her, his eyes scanning her face, “I know. Apparently there has been a misunderstanding. I didn’t cheat on you.”

“What happened,” She patted the seat next to her, wanting him to sit down. 

He grasped her hands in his, pressing his lips against them softly, “She’s an ex. I ran into her while I was in Los Angeles and made it pretty obvious that she wanted to hook up or get together, something...but I wasn’t having any of it, so I just sort of blew her off. I guess I didn’t give her the answer the was looking for.” 

(Y/N) glanced down at their intertwined hands, “So she lied and posted the photos?”

He nodded his head.

“I should have just asked you about it. I shouldn’t have taken the pictures at face value. It was stupid Taron...I should be the one telling you that I’m sorry.”

“Why didn’t you,” Taron pulled their hands into his lap.

She shrugged her shoulders, “I was angry and hurt. It all felt so real. The photos and Tom telling me what his friend had told him. All the pieces seemed to fit and when you wouldn’t stop calling, it just seemed that you were trying too hard, like you had done something wrong. I got far too caught up in the charade and didn’t bother finding out what the truth was.” She looked up at him, “I guess for all the same reasons you believed that my being in bed with Tom was anything but innocent.”

Taron chuckled, “Seeing you curled up in his bed made me sick. I couldn’t think straight, let alone think that I was misinterpreting the situation.”

“It’s pretty easy to fall into that black hole, isn’t it,” She slid closer to him, her body pressing against his. 

He wrapped his arm around her, “Can we promise each other something?” 

“Yes,” She whispered.

“We talk to one another if we ever find ourselves in a predicament like this again.”

“How about we just get better at communicating all together,” She giggled, planting a kiss to his temple. “Maybe then we won’t ever be in this kind of predicament again.”

He turned his head, capturing her lips with him. He moaned, his body having missed hers. He pulled her to him, pressing his body into hers. He couldn’t get her close enough. His hands couldn’t touch her enough. His lips couldn’t taste her enough. He was desperate for her and his kisses displayed all of the emotions coursing through his body. He shifted, ready to lower her onto the cushions but she stopped him.  

“Taron, stop for a minute,” She held him at arm’s length. “We have to talk about the boys.”

He rolled his eyes, “Right now? Can’t we do that after we make out for a bit. I need to kiss you more.”

She shook her head, “I know that Tom and Haz are not your favorite people but they’re mine. They’re my family and I’m not letting them go. I need you to at least try to be okay with that, or there is no point in letting you keep kissing me.”

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, “It’s not that they aren’t my favorite people...hell, we’d probably be mates in a different situation, I just am not comfortable with the three of you together.”

“I know and they know but there has to be a way to make it work. They’re willing, can you at least try,” Her eyes pleaded with him. 

“Do I have a choice,” A slight smiled danced on his lips. 

“You always have a choice,” She pressed her palm to his chest. 

He studied her face, “I choose you, so if that means they come with, then I’ll try.”  He watched as the smile she wore grew bigger, “I can’t promise that I will always be okay with it though.”

She gripped at his shirt, her body leaning backwards, “All I ask is that you try.” She pulled his head down to her, their lips meeting once again. “God, I missed you...I missed this.”

His body hovered over hers, their lips locked in a passionate embrace. Her hands explored his body, her fingers dancing across the exposed skin above his jeans. He wanted them to be pressed together, with nothing between them, their skin in full contact. He sat up. He looked down at her, hunger clearly evident on his face. He took a hold of the bottom of her shirt, and pulled it up. She moved enough for the material to slip over her head. He just ate up the site of her beneath him, her chest bare expect for the bra covering her breasts. He reached between them, pulling at the button on her pants. He placed his hands across her stomach as he bent forward, his lips capturing hers once again. They were so lost in what they were doing, neither of them heard the front door open, nor heard the footsteps as they entered the room. 

“Haz forgot his wallet, we’re not even here….. Well, that didn’t take long,” Tom’s voice filtered through their lust.

She was the first to protest at their intrusion, “Seriously, am I ever allowed to have a moment without you ruining it?”

The boys laughed and Taron glared at them. 

“And I’m supposed to be okay with this,” He meant for the statement to be serious, but the awkwardness only created a humorous atmosphere and he found himself laughing.

The joy around her caused her to smile brightly, “We’re just going to take this to my room.” She moved from the couch, grabbing her discarded shirt. “If either of you bother us…” She narrowed her eyes at her friends, “I will destroy you.” She took Taron’s hand and as they disappeared out of sight, she couldn’t help but smile as their laughter echoed in her ears.  


	17. Chapter 17

(Y/N) picked up the platter of hamburger patties and made her way out into the backyard. The sun was shining and the space was filled with many familiar faces. Friends and family were gathered around, drinks in hand, laughter wafting into the air. She smiled as she handed the tray off to Taron, “Here, I’ve got more if we need them. Where’s Tom? I thought he was supposed to be manning the grill.” She grinned as Taron pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“He said he was making a beer run,” Taron lifted the lid off the hot grill. “I’ll let him take over when he gets back.”

“Do you want a drink,” She asked him, her body already turning to head back into the house. 

He shook his head, “I’m good for now. This is your celebration, you shouldn’t be doing so much work.”

She laughed, “If I don’t, it won’t get done. It’s not like I can count on Haz or Tom.”

“Hey, I take great offense to that,” Harrison bellowed from across the yard. “Tom is the slacker, not me.”

“Whatever,” She waved a hand in his direction, “Prove it!” She squealed as Harrison jumped up from his chair, making a beeline straight for her. His hands grabbed at her as he effortlessly picked her up, tossing her body over his shoulder. She slapped his ass, “Put me down!”

“What? I’m helping,” He chuckled as he carried her back into the house.

“I don’t need help walking you div,” She couldn’t help the laughter that escaped.

As they entered the kitchen, he set her back down on her feet, “Well next time you should be more specific.”

She smacked her arm, “You can at least be helpful, grab those buns.” He smirked, taking a couple steps towards her. She pressed her backside into the cupboards, “Not mine you idiot!”

He laughed at her embarrassment, swinging the package off the counter, “Stop working so hard and get yourself out there...it’s your celebration.”

“Thank you for reminding me,” She shooed him out, “I’ll be there in a minute.” She watched as he disappeared back outside, her smile growing. Her backyard was full of people that she loved, all here for her, as they were gathered in observance of her graduating. This night marked the end of a chapter in a her life, but the beginning of a new one. Along with toasting to her accomplishments, they were also wishing Tom and Harrison safe travels as they were setting to leave for the filming of the second Spiderman. It was bitter sweet in her book, but this time she wouldn’t be left alone. As she picked up the remaining toppings for the burgers, she joined the party, keeping close to Taron as he continued to man the grill. 

The drinks flowed and there was more food than anyone could possibly eat. Laughter swirled around them, the happiness infectious and her heart was full. The night was filled with congratulations, hugs and kisses, promises to get together, and heartfelt comments about Taron. As the evening dwindled down, the group decreased to just four. The food had been cleaned up, a fire was blazing in the pit, chairs encircled the orange flames and the friends gathered around. (Y/N) pulled a marshmallow from the bag she clutched between her knees, stabbing the skewer through it.  She held it over the embers, turning it slowly, waiting for the sweet treat to turn that beautiful golden brown. 

Taron popped open another beer, “What day are you two leaving?”

Tom yawned, “Hand me one of those, will ya? Umm...we leave in about five days.” He turned to Harrison for confirmation, watching as his friend nodded. “Eh Taron, Haz and I just wanted to tell you that we aren’t as worried about leaving this time around, since we know that (Y/N) is being left in very capable hands.”

She looked up from her roasting marshmallow, “Excuse me, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

The boys all laughed. “That is not what I meant, now hush,” Tom pressed his fingers to his lips, shushing her. 

She glared at him, but continued on with her task at hand. 

“I just meant, we’re both glad to know that we aren’t leaving her alone, that she’s got someone here for her, whether or not she admits to needing you or not.” Tom laughed as she stuck her middle finger in the air, not even bothering to lift her head. 

Taron chuckled as he placed his hand on the back of her chair, “Ya know, I wouldn’t have thought in the beginning that I’d be saying this, but I feel the same. It is comforting to know that she’s here with someone while I’m off as well. I guess you two are useful after all,” Taron laughed at their mock shocked expressions. 

“Are you three idiots done,” She pulled off the outside layer of the perfectly toasted marshmallow, popping it into her mouth. She grinned as the sugar continued to melt in her mouth, her eyes closed in pure pleasure. The three men stared at her in silence, small smiles slowly appearing. She opened one eye, seeing their glances directed at her, “What,” She stated innocently. 

“Just watching you enjoy yourself over there,” Tom took a swig from the bottle in his hand.

She crinkled her nose, “For your information, I am quite satisfied with you two leaving me in Taron’s capable hands...and believe me, they are very capable indeed.” She turned her head, catching the slight blush that was appearing across Taron’s cheeks. She grinned at him and he rewarded her with a quick wink. 

“Seriously, these are things we don’t need to know,” Harrison grimaced. 

“You aren’t dense, you are quite aware of what goes on in my bedroom,” She tossed a marshmallow at Haz’s head, hitting him squarely in the forehead.

He picked it up out of the dirt, “Watch it missy, you don’t want to go starting a war you won’t win.”

She feigned hurt, placing her hand over her chest, “What?? You would never hurt little ol’ me.” Her grin broadened and she ducked quickly as the white ball of fluff came flying back in her direction. “Hey,” She protested. 

“If you can’t take it, you have to stop dishing it out,” Harrison laughed. 

She rolled her eyes, pulling her chair closer to Taron. 

“You can’t be using me as a human shield,” He put a hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place. 

Her bottom lip protruded, her eyes widening as she looked at him, “But you’re supposed to be protecting me.”

“Not when you start the war,” He removed his hand, grabbing a hold of her chair. He pulled her closer, his arm wrapping around her shoulders. “If anything comes flying in this direction, I’m abandoning ship.”

“So much for fighting to the death,” She muttered, “Protecting the innocent, rescuing the damsel in distress.”

His eyes wrinkled, his smile growing, “Which you are none of those things.”

She folded her arms across her chest. 

Tom gwaffed, “You aren’t fooling anyway (Y/N). We all know that you are the instigator.”

“But you’re an awfully cute instigator,” Taron leaned towards her, connecting their lips. 

She sat back in her chair, a blanket wrapped around her legs. The fire blazed, the warmth touching her face, her hands, surrounding her in its protective embrace. She let the sounds of chatter and laughter fill her head, her heart and her soul. She was with the people who meant the most to her. Three boys who were her whole world. Three boys who were very much a part of her. Three boys who she loved with her whole being. 

Taron watched her out of the corner of his eye, leaning in slightly closer, his mouth near her ear, “What are you thinking about?”

She smiled, her hand reaching for his, “Just about how perfect this is. You all here with me. My boys.”

He shook his head, his arm drawing her into his body. He let his lips dance across her cheek. He increased the pressure once he reached her mouth. They were lost in one another. Her lips parted, allowing his tongue access. He groaned as she ran her nails up his neck, tangling in her hair. The heat of the fire blazed, adding to the intensity of their moment. 

A single marshmallow arched over the flames, landing between the kissing couple. (Y/N) pulled back, picking up the white object, turning her attention to her two friends. 

Tom and Harrison were rolling. Their laughter infectious and soon all four were clutching their stomachs. Their night ending amongst friends, family, and pure happiness. 

 

\--- The End


End file.
